The Forgotten and the Found
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Amon and Karasuma find a young girl during a hunt, this girl is no ordinary girl, she is Amon's niece. She's Amon's sister who left Japan after his mother was hunted. Now that she is dead the girl finds Amon and he has to take care of her. Can Karasuma he
1. From Family with Love

****

Chapter 1: From Family with Love

Amon gave a nod to Karasuma followed behind the fearless witch hunter. They scanned the area of the well preserved home before jumping into trouble. 

" Come on out, we don't want to hurt you," Karasuma said

" Leave me alone!" the girl shouted

A wave of power came at Karasuma and Amon pulled her down before it hit her.

" She's powerful," Karasuma said getting up

" Stay down, her powers aren't in control," Amon said 

He slowly got up and walked towards the room that the girl was in. He slowly approached the girl and put his gun down.

" Let's talk," Amon said

The girl looked at him and backed into a corner and she narrowed her eyes. He held up his hands and she looked at him.

" Who are you?" she asked, " Your not cops are you?"

" No, we're witch hunters," Amon said

" Witch hunters?" she questioned, " You look like Goths from Dracula's castle."

Karasuma chuckled and Amon put out his hand out for the girl to grab.

" I'm offering you a chance to come out without violence," Amon said 

" Amon go easy on her," Karasuma said

" Amon?" the girl said, " That woman just called you Amon."

" That's my name," Amon said 

The girl reached out her hand and Amon pulled her from the shadows. She looked at him and breathed deep. 

" It is you," she said

She ran into him and hugged him tight and smiled.

" Uncle Amon," she said 

" Uncle?" Both said 

" Mom told me you lived here," She said

" You're mistaken me for someone else," Amon said 

The girl looked at him and studied Amon and shook then her said, " Grandfather and Mother told me about you. My mother's mom was a witch, hunted by the STN-J. Mom took me to China to get away from the STN-J. She said if she ever passed away to look for you. Grandfather told me about you and uncle Nagira."

Karasuma couldn't help it and started to laugh and Amon looked at her.

" I'm sorry Amon, but you don't look like the cuddly uncle person," Karasuma laughed

" I don't understand," Amon said, " I don't have a sister and I don't have a niece."

He pushed the girl away from him and walked off. She looked at Karasuma and then followed Amon.

" Please, I have no where to go," she said

" Go back to China, I don't care," Amon growled

" You really are a cold hearted person," the girl said

Amon stop and turned around and looked at her. She pouted and Amon stared at her.

" What did you say?" Amon said 

" I said you really are a cold hearted person ," she said 

" You're just a child off the streets, go beg somewhere else," he said

Amon continued walking in the snow and the girl followed.

" Listen Amon, you're stuck with me if you like it or not, the least you can do is hear me out," the girl said

Amon stopped and pulled out his gun and aimed it at her.

" Listen, I broke ties off with my sister 5 years ago," Amon shouted

" Apparently she didn't break ties with you uncle," the girl said

" Look kid go away," he said

" My name's not kid, it's Hikari," she said

Amon looked at Hikari and looked at her. Her black hair and pale complexions matched his own, her attitude matched his mother's and her figure was defiantly his sisters. He sighed looked at Karasuma for help.

" I say a least give her a chance," Karasuma said, " Can't hurt."

" Not you maybe," Amon siad

" What, having a kid might actually make you warm up a little," Karasuma said

Amon sighed and continued walking and Karasuma smiled.

" Come on, we'll take you to meet the other STN-J members," Karasuma said

Amon drove in silence as Hikari stared at him as he drove. Karasuma looked at him as well, trying to get him to talk to her.

" Would you two stop looking at me," he growled

" Mom said he's always had a problem with people staring at him," Hikari said

" So, that's why you get impatient when people just stare at you," Karasuma said

Amon gripped the steering wheel and continued until he pulled into the garage. He got out and walked off and Karasuma opened the door for Hikari. She took her hand and led her up to the office. Amon was already sitting at his desk and Robin stood over Amon.

" Amon, what's wrong?" Robin asked

" Nothing," he said

" The hunt went well?" she questioned

" Thrilling," Amon said

" Uncle Amon, is this where you work?" Hikari piped up

Everyone stopped working and looked at the little girl Karasuma had brought up with her. Amon continued working and Sakaki and Doujima started whispering.

" Uncle?" Sakaki questioned

" That's what she said, " I don't see Amon as an uncle."

Amon stood up and all conversation stopped. He looked at all the others and sighed walked past Robin and the others. Karasuma looked at him as he brushed past Hikari and herself. 

"What's Amon's problem?" Doujima said

" He's an uncle, I bet this kid's mom is Amon's sister and the sister past on, then left her to Amon to take care of," Sakaki said

" Sakaki you really know how to twist the truth," Doujima said

" Hey people I can tell you what happened," Hikari said 

They turned and pulled up a chair to listen to Hikari. 

" My mom past away two years ago and my grandfather, sent me here cause my mom felt that Uncle Amon would be able to take care of me since he's a witch too," Hikari said

" No, way Amon's a witch," Sakaki said, " How come he never told us."

" It's his business you shouldn't get into someone else's business," Doujima said

Karasuma sat down and looked at Hikari.

" We never knew he had a sister, older or younger?" Karasuma said

" older, she's 3 years older," Hikari said

Karasuma glanced over at the others to see that they were more interested then they pretended to be. Karasuma got up and Hikari looked up at her, as she straighten out her pants suit.

" Come Hikari, I'm sure your hungry, I'll bring you down to a fabulous little place down the way," she said

She took Hikari downstairs and then they drove over to Harry's and walked in. There she saw Amon drinking his usual black coffee and coat swung over another chair.

" Oh, Ms. Karasuma, how are you this evening," Harry greeted

" Very well, I was wondering if we could get this little one some food," Karasuma said 

" I'm sure I can get her something fresh to eat," Harry said 

Karasuma smiled and had her sit at one of the chairs at the counter. She smiled and Harry handed her some silverware to eat with. Karasuma looked over at Amon as he slumped over his coffee. 

" So, who is this fine young lady?" Harry said placing a warm bowl of soup in front of her

" She's a relative of a certain stubborn hunter," Karasuma said 

" Ah, I see," Harry said, " and how old are you?"

" I'm 10 almost 11," Hikari replied

Karasuma smiled and walked over to Amon. Amon looked up at Karasuma then looked back at his coffee.

" Come on Amon, she's the family you never had before," Karasuma said

" Then why don't you take her," Amon said

" No, because she's your niece," Karasuma said, " give her a chance please."

Hikari looked at Amon and Karasuma, as Karasuma tried to get Amon to speak to her. Amon looked over at her once in awhile, but he spoke nothing to her. Hikari finished her soup and Harry placed a bowl of ice cream in front of her and she smile. She finished that and Karasuma walked over and sat down next to her. Amon stood up and placed his trench coat on and looked at Hikari.

" Come along Hikari," he said 

She smiled and jumped down and then gave a bow.

" Thank you for the nice meal," she said

" Your welcome, come back again," Harry said

Karasuma sighed and sipped her coffee.

" Poor kid, she's been dropped off here to find that her dear uncle doesn't want her," Karasuma said

" I am sure he will get use to her," Harry said 

Amon pulled up to an apartment and looked Hikari in the back seat.

" Why did you come here?" he asked

" Mother sent me," she siad

" Stop lying," he said

" I'm telling you the truth," Hikari said, " Mother died and left me to you and Uncle Nagira."

" Then go to him, not me," he stated

" My mother said you were her brother and that's why I came to find you," she said, " Here are some pictures."

She reached over and Amon took them and looked them.

" Soen," he said

" Yes, so you do remember her," Hikari said

" Only a faded memory," Amon said

He got out and opened the door for Hikari. She grabbed a sack with clothes and a few things, then got out. Amon took her by her hand and she looked at him, sure he was a little rough around the edges, but she knew he would warm up to her. He took her up to the apartment and unlocked the door and let her in.

" Uncle," she said, " where am I going to stay?"

" For right now, the couch," he said, " Didn't expect to have company."

She looked around and slipped her shoes off, Amon shut the door and looked at her as she looked around. Amon followed her as she stopped in the middle of the living room.

" Uncle, you've done well for yourself," she said, " Any one in your life yet?"

Amon walked over to her and set his coat down on a chair, then sat down on the couch. He watched her scan the room and smile at the bare walls, then she turned to him. She walked over to him and hugged him tight, he was surprised and hugged her back.

" Uncle Amon, I want to stay with you if you let me," Hikari said, " We can make new memories."

He looked at her and sighed, seeing this was going to be a very long year with a new comer in his life. She pulled away and looked at Amon and smiled.

" Don't worry uncle I'll take care of you," Hikari said 

Later Amon brought out spare a pillow and blankets, then sat them down for her to lay out. 

" I get up at 5 and leave for 7 be ready to leave for that time," Amon said

" but don't I have to go to school?" she asked

" When I get the chance to take you," Amon said, " I can't drop my life when my sister's daughter is dropped off on me without a reason."

She nodded and got the blankets laid out on the couch, she then got under them and looked at Amon.

" Good night," Amon said 

" Good night uncle," she replied 

Amon turned off the lights and walked down the hall to his bedroom, then prepared for the next day. 

" What do I think I'm doing?" Amon said 

He walked into the bathroom and showered, then went to bed, until he was awaken by a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Hikari standing there.

" What," he said 

" Can I have a glass of water?" she asked

Amon sat up and turned on the light, then got out and took her to get a glass of water. He sent her back to bed and walked back to bed, and fell back asleep. 

By 5 his alarm clock went off and he got up and took a shower and got dressed. He walked to the kitchen and started his usual routine, made breakfast, grabbed files to work on while he ate and cleaned up. By 5:30 he called Robin and woke her from her slumber and got her moving. He walked over to Hikari and saw her snuggled tightly in the blankets and he saw something in her jacket that pulled his attention from his young niece. He knelt down and pulled out a white envelope with a blood red seal on it. He broke the seal and pulled the piece of paper from inside. 

" What is this?" he thought 

He unfolded the paper and looked at the beautiful hand writing that was painted on the paper. The letter read:

Dear Amon,

In the time that I have left in my life I ask you to forgive me for the burden I have placed upon in the last 5 years of my life. You must see my reasons for leaving Japan after our mother was hunted, I did not wish to leave family behind, but I had to in search for a better life. My daughter, Hikari, when you last saw her; she was just five and wished to see you again. I promised her that I would take her back to Japan to see you and Nagira, but I grew ill and have failed her wishes, but father has promised her this opportunity. The reason you are reading this letter is probably because she is with you right now or father has sent the letter to you, my dear little brother. I will no longer be around Amon, I ask to take Hikari in your care, she is a witch and a full blooded one, but her powers are not in control. I ask for you to help her understand her power and tend to her needs like she was her own. I love you little brother and I will watch over you when the day is clear.

Love,

Soen

Amon folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. He stuck it in his coat pocket and sighed.

" I am to raise her?" he thought, " How am I to do that when I work my life away?"

He knelt down and gently shook Hikari awake and she opened her eyes.

" Give me 30 minuets," she moan turning over on her side

" Hikari I have to leave, now don't do this," Amon said

" Only 30 minuets," she moaned

Amon stood up and said, " I will do what I have to, to wake you up. Now get up."

Hikari pulled the blankets tighter and Amon reached down and pulled her off the couch. He carried her to the shower and sat her down in it, then turned the cold water. She jumped up and screamed, causing Amon covered his ears from her high pitch scream. He turned off the water and covered her mouth and then pulled her out.

" Are you awake now?" Amon said

She started to cry and Amon sighed and folded his arms.

" I want my mother," she cried

" She's not here," he said, " And she's not coming back."

She cried more and Amon threw her a towel.

" Dry off and get dress," he said sternly 

" No!" she shouted 

" I said get dress," he repeated himself 

" No! Your not my father, your just my uncle," she shouted

" Your right I'm just your uncle and that's all I'm going to be now get dress and be ready to go," Amon snapped

He walked out and found her bag and dropped in the bathroom. He then shut the door and sat down. He waited and waited, until it was 6:30 and Robin had called to find out where he was. He knocked on the door and in return of a reply was shouting. He only kept his cool and picked the locked door. The scramble began as the spoiled 10 year old refused to let him help her change into dry clothes. She accused him of everything and Amon was only becoming frustrated.

By 7 they left with Hikari being dragged down the hall and hitting Amon. He got her into the car and drove off and went to pick up Robin. Robin looked at Amon and looked at the bruise on his cheek.

" Oh, Amon where did you get that?" Robin said pointing to the bruise 

" A certain child," he muttered

Robin looked at Hikari as she stared out the window and Robin sighed.

" She's 10 right, maybe you should get her enrolled in school," Robin said, " Be with children her age."

Amon didn't say anything and continued on to the STN-J, he pulled up into the garage and saw Karasuma pulling up. Hikari opened the door once Amon parked and got out and ran over to Karasuma.

" Ms. Karasuma," she said 

" Good morning Hikari," she said 

" Can I stay with you, Uncle Amon's mean," she said

" Oh, is he," Karasuma said 

Robin and Amon got out and he locked the doors. Karasuma looked up and gave a greeting to them both.

" Good morning Karasuma," Robin replied 

Amon walked up and did not wait for any of them, and Karasuma took Hikari by her hand.

" Well, did you eat?" Karasuma asked

" No, uncle has yucky food, he eats stuff mom never fixed in her life time," Hikari said

Robin smiled and looked at Karasuma then they all walked upstairs. Amon had started his work and got ready for a hunt that was on the move. Michael looked at Karasuma as she and Robin entered with Hikari tagging along.

" Karasuma, Robin, Sakaki let's move," Amon said

" Can I go uncle Amon, I can help," Hikari said

" No, you will remain here," Amon said 

" But, I'm a witch too," Hikari said

Amon narrowed his eyes at the girl and looked at the three. Doujima walked over and knelt down at Hikari's level.

" How about I show you around Tokyo?" Doujima said

" I want to go see my other uncle, he's lawyer," Hikari said

" Oh, you must mean Nagira, of course," Doujima said 

Hikari smiled and Michael sighed and typed into his computer . Doujima took Hikari by the hand and they walked downstairs to the garage to leave for Nagira's. Hikari watched Amon pull out the garage and she pouted as her uncle ignored her totally.

" Don't worry, Amon is really a big softy, he just needs a little encouragement," Doujima said

She got Hikari in the car and Hikari buckled up, then Doujima got in and pulled out. She pulled out onto the main street and took off to Nagira's office. When they got there Hikari unbuckled her seat belt and got out and Doujima looked at her.

" She's so young," she thought, " How can Amon ignore such a precious little treasure that his sister entrusted him with."

She got out and walked with Hikari to the office and Hanamura looked up.

" Why hello Ms. Doujima, not a surprise to see you here again, he's in the back," Hanamura said

" Thanks Ms. Hanamura," Doujima said

She walked with Hikari to the back and knocked on the door of his office.

" Hey I heard there's a real good lawyer that can get me custody for a young girl," Doujima said

Nagira turned around and smiled.

" Yurika, what brings you here?" he said getting up

He walked over and kissed her cheek and then looked down at Hikari. He knelt down and Hikari shyly hid behind Doujima.

" Let me guess, you must be Soen's little girl," he said

Hikari nodded and walked over to him and she hugged him.

" She just came in yesterday, kind of an accident hunt," Doujima said, " Amon and Karasuma brought her back."

" So, you got to see Amon last night," he said 

" He's mean Uncle Nagira," she said, " He woke me up by sticking me in the shower."

Nagira chuckle and hugged the young girl and Doujima smiled as she looked at them. Nagira picked her up and looked at Doujima, then kissed her forehead.

" Let's get out of here shall we," Nagira said

Doujima smiled and Nagira led them out.

" Mr. Nagira, you have a client coming in," Hanamura said

" I'm spending time with my niece cancel," he said

" Your niece?" she questioned 

They walked down to Doujima's car and they got in and took off to find a place to eat.

" So, Amon's been a real cold hearted man to you?" Nagira said

" Yeah, I hope he never has kids," Hikari said

" He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him," Nagira said

" I hope he doesn't wake people up with showers, if so, I'll come stay with you Uncle Nagira," she said

" Your welcome anytime," Nagira said

The three cursed around town and Hikari watched the sights and smiled as she picked out places she would like to see. By the afternoon, Doujima dropped Nagira off and he looked at his niece as she slept.

" She's all warn out, ready to go back home," Doujima said

" I'm sure Amon will be happy, he doesn't have to deal with her," Nagira said

" It's only time that Amon will warm up to her," Doujima said

" Yeah, I guess to," Nagira said, " I'll see you a little later on Yurika."

" Take care," she said

She drove off and sighed and looked at Hikari and smiled. She pulled up to the STN-J and saw Amon and Robin getting out. 

" Amon, where's Miho and Haruto?" she asked

" They're coming," he replied 

Doujima nodded and parked then got Hikari out and Amon carried her up to the office. Doujima smiled a little and then sighed.


	2. Tender Love and Encouragement to Love

****

Chapter 2: Tender Love and Encouragement to Love

Amon sat at the table and looked at Hikari as she ate, what was in front of her. She cleaned her plate and then looked at Amon.

" I saw uncle Nagira today," Hikari said

" And what did you do?" he said as he picked at his food

Hikari smiled and surprised he asked her something.

" Ms. Doujima and Uncle Nagira took me around town," She said, " I saw all the sites I want to go to. Will you take me?"

" We'll see, if I have time, my work keeps me busy," Amon said 

" Uncle Amon, is Ms. Doujima seeing Uncle Nagira?" Hikari asked

" Yes, they are kind of," Amon said

" Uncle, are you seeing anyone?" she asked

Amon slightly choked and then cleared his throat.

" Why are you asking?" he replied

" No, reason, I just think Ms. Karasuma likes you," Hikari said, " She's really nice."

Amon picked up his plate and took into the kitchen.

" Karasuma and I have a work relationship," Amon said, " You will do well to remember that before you speak."

" I just said what I thought," Hikari said

She got up and set her plate on the counter.

" No, scrape that off the plate then set it in the sink," Amon said

" Do you actually do your dishes all the time or do you have someone come in to do them for you?" Hikari asked

Amon looked at her and washed the soap off the plate, then dried it off.

" I wash my dishes, I don't shop," he said

" Who does?" she asked

" Touko," he replied

" Will I meet Ms. Touko?" Hikari asked

" If we get home in time," he said 

" Is she pretty?" Hikari said

Amon stopped the water and said, " Stop asking questions."

Amon sighed and finished washing the dishes and Hikari dried them. By 7 Hikari sat down on the couch and Amon handed her a book. She looked at him and he sat down next to her.

" I can't enroll you into school so, I will teach you what I can," he said

" I'm glad Uncle," Hikari said

Amon tuned to the first page and he began to read to her and Hikari got close to him. He looked at her and saw her reading with him as he read out loud to her. 

" What grade were you in when your mother died?" he asked

" I was homed schooled, I don't know what grades are," he said, " Mom and Dad had a private tutor."

" What did you study?" he asked

" Science, history, poetry, literature, grammar," Hikari said, " but can you continue to read to me."

Amon looked at her and continued and she fell asleep in his arms. He looked at her and then lifted her into his arms and laid her down on the couch. He tucked her in and went off and finished what he needed before tomorrow and took a shower. Once he finished he walked out and went off to sleep.

A few days past and Amon was getting use in having Hikari around and he started to fix the spare room for her. Amon moved a bed into the room and fixed it up so it was possible to live in the room. Amon looked at Robin and Karasuma who stood there looking at the finished room. Karasuma looked at the room and placed a few stuffed animals on the bed and added some books to her shelves. Robin looked at the room and smiled then looked at Karasuma who looked at the pleasant look on Amon's face.

" You actually like her around don't you Amon?" Karasuma said

He turned and looked at Karasuma and walked off.

" Admit it Amon," Karasuma said

" She's still a naïve child and still doesn't understand why I can't be there all the time," Amon said

Robin and Karasuma walked next to him. Amon sat down and Karasuma poured him a glass of water and sat it on the table.

" Drink something," Karasuma said

" When will she be here?" Robin asked

Amon looked at the clock and said, " I told Nagira to bring her home for 6."

" Home, a word that doesn't come out of your mouth very often," Karasuma said 

Karasuma was right, he was suddenly getting use to the fact that Hikari was always visiting Nagira, that he gave a curfew for Hikari to be back by.

" It's nearly 6 what did you plan for dinner?" Karasuma asked

" I didn't have plans," Amon replied

Karasuma looked at Robin and Robin smiled.

" Don't worry Amon, Karasuma and I can fix something," Robin said 

Amon looked at them as they got to work. He was amazed that they would do that for him. He was warn out and tiered after setting up a bedroom set and Karasuma and Raven saw that.

" Looks like Hikari will be the one reading a bed time story to him," Karasuma whispered to Robin

Robin smiled and stirred the broth for the soup. The clock in the living room chimed 6 and there was a knock on the door. Amon got up and walked to the door and opened the door.

" As promised here's Hikari," Nagira said 

Hikari hugged Nagira and then hugged Amon and ran inside.

" Ms. Karasuma, Robin, why are you two here?" Hikari said

" Oh, we were helping Amon out," Robin said

Hikari walked into the kitchen and Karasuma was serving up bowls.

" Oh, that looks really good," Hikari said

" I hope you like it," Karasuma said

Karasuma placed two bowls on a tray and carried them out. Hikari followed her and sat down.

" Why don't you and Robin stay, I'm sure uncle Amon wouldn't mind," Hikari said

" Oh, we have some work to do before tomorrow, but tell me tomorrow how the soup is, cause Amon will be taking you to work," Karasuma said

" Please," Hikari said

Robin smiled and Karasuma got to Hikari's level.

" Maybe I'll come over tomorrow or take you out to lunch, how about that?" Karasuma said 

" Really Ms. Karasuma? Can uncle Amon come with us?" Hikari said

" Its up to him," Karasuma said

She patted Hikari's head and looked at Robin.

" I'll bring you home Robin," Karasuma said

" Oh alright," Robin said 

The two walked to the door and Karasuma placed a hand on Amon's shoulder.

" We made you soup and I'm taking Robin home," Karasuma said

" Thank you Karasuma, Robin," he said 

" Amon, don't worry she'll like it, it was made by her uncle," Karasuma said

Robin and Karasuma left and Amon walked into the room and saw Hikari waiting for him to sit down. He sat down and she smiled then they started to eat.

" Ms. Karasuma's going to take me to lunch, and I asked her if you could come….she said it was up to you," Hikari said 

" Lunch?" Amon questioned

" Yeah," Hikari said 

Amon nodded and got up and got some water. He poured Hikari a glass and brought it to her; she smiled and Amon looked at the pleased child.

" So, what did you do with Nagira today?" Amon asked

" We went to the park and met Ms. Doujima there. They really are in love, I love to see people happy with each other," Hikari said

Once dinner was finished, Hikari took a bath, then Amon helped her with some more school work. This time she got closer and leaned against him, he put his arm around her and read to her. She once more fell asleep and Amon looked at her. He lifted her up and picked her up and carried her into her new bed room. He pushed the covers down and tucked her under them, he looked at her and leaned over and kissed her head, then walked off. Amon took a shower and washed the sweat and daily scum off him, after he went to sleep setting his alarm clock for 6. 

The next morning Amon got Hikari up and got her ready for the day. He ate breakfast and did his usual routine, then they took off to pick up Robin. Robin smiled at Amon and then looked in the review mirror at Hikari who slept the whole way there.

" Amon, do you really have to start her day early?" Robin asked

" Nagira is working with several clients and can't get off so she had to come to work with me," Amon replied

He pulled up into the garage and parked and saw Karasuma's car was already there and Doujima's car as well. He got out and got Hikari out, he carried her upstairs and Robin grabbed the sack Hikari had with her. They got upstairs and Amon laid Hikari down on the couch and Karasuma laid a blanket over her.

" Amon, I want to speak with you," Chief Kosaka called 

Amon nodded and walked up to the office and stood in front of Chief Kosaka's desk.

" Amon, you can't keep bring your niece here, we don't have the protection to keep her safe," Chief Kosaka said

" I know sir, but this is not a permanent thing," Amon said, " Just until my brother has a less crowded schedule."

" Very well, I don't want my hunters distracted," Chief Kosaka said

" I assure you they won't," Amon said

Amon walked out and downstairs and Robin looked up.

" What did he want Amon?" Robin asked

" Just assurance," Amon said, " Michael give me our next hunt."

" Doujima just left she's going for the hunt on her own," Michael said

Amon looked over at Robin and said, " She needs back up so let's move."

Amon and Robin left and Karasuma sat down, then sighed.

" Ms. Karasuma, is there anything the matter?" Sakaki asked

" No, not at all, I was just thinking," Karasuma said

Michael and Sakaki looked at her and said, " About what?'

" Last night I told Hikari I would take her to lunch and she asked me if Amon could come along," Karasuma said

" What's wrong with that?" Sakaki asked

" Yeah, she's getting close to Amon," Michael said

" I think she's plotting something," Karasuma said

" She's 10 years old she's not ready to plot things for love," Sakaki said

Karasuma sighed and Sakaki and Michael looked at her.

" Unless you want something to happen?" Sakaki inquired 

Karasuma looked at him and said, " What would make you think that? I don't Amon and I are co-workers."

" But you two go way back don't you Ms. Karasuma?" Michael asked

" What are you two up too?" Karasuma said 

" Nothing," they said 

By 12 Amon and Robin returned in time for Hikari to grabbed Amon's hand.

" Come on we're going to lunch with Ms. Karasuma remember," Hikari said

" Hikari, I have to work," Amon said

" Come on your just becoming a workaholic, you need time off," Hikari said

Karasuma looked at Michael and Sakaki as they waved sheepishly at her. She shook her head and walked behind Amon and Hikari. 

" We can take my car," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and he got into the passenger's side and Hikari got in the back. Karasuma drove down to Harry's and Amon nodded and looked at Hikari in the review mirror. They got out and walked inside and Harry greeted them. 

" It's good to see you again Ms. Hikari," Harry said 

" It's good to see you too," Hikari said

Amon sat across from Hikari and next to Karasuma just by accident and Karasuma smiled a shy smile. Hikari smiled and looked at the menu and she looked around.

" Uncle Amon, I want to go wash my hands where are the bathrooms?" she asked

" In the back," he said 

She got up and walked to the back. Harry looked over and he smiled. She walked over to him and asked him something then went back to her seat. Harry walked out and Amon ordered for himself and Hikari and Karasuma ordered. 

" It'll be right out," he said

Hikari smiled and looked at Amon and Karasuma.

" Ms. Karasuma, your soup was amazing, I ate three bowls," Hikari said

" Really, I'm glad you liked it, I guess I'll have to make some more some other time," Karasuma said

" You can come over anytime and join us at supper time," Hikari siad

" Hikari," Amon said sternly

" Well, she can uncle Amon, don't you like Ms. Karasuma's cooking?" Hikari asked

" It was very nice," Amon said

Hikari smiled and Karasuma slightly blushed a little at Amon's reply. Harry brought out their food and winked at Hikari and she smiled a sly smile. 

" How was the hunt this morning?" Karasuma asked

" Out of control, we were lead to a dead end," Amon said, " Never let Doujima do things on her own."

Karasuma smiled and said, " That's how things were when you two were gone. How else were we suppose to hunt."

" Next time send her with Sakaki," Amon said

" Oh Amon, you have to get over the fact that some people are not made to be hunters," Karasuma said 

" They just need training," Amon said, " That's why they have partners."

" But Doujima doesn't have one," Karasuma said 

Hikari looked at Amon and Karasuma as she ate, she was finding things out that she had never heard and seeing Amon actually talk to some in decent tone. Harry came and took their finished plates and then went off.

" Uncle can we get dessert," Hikari asked

" We don't have time," Amon said

" Sure we do," Karasuma, " Amon you need to relax."

Hikari smiled and looked at the desserts and picked out one and Amon looked over at what she was picking.

" I don't want to bring home leftovers," Amon said

" Then we can split it," Hikari said, " Mom and I use to split things all the time, Daddy was like you Uncle Amon, he didn't like leftovers."

Karasuma looked at Amon as he made sure Hikari wasn't picking something that she couldn't eat everything.

" Why don't we all split something, that way Hikari can have as much as she can eat and we can finish it off," Karasuma said

" I like that idea, come on Uncle Amon," Hikari said

" Alright fine, I don't want to hear complaints," Amon said

" Agree," Hikari said

Karasuma smiled and Harry came over and they ordered the dessert.

" Well, you made a good choice," Harry said 

Hikari smiled and looked at Amon and Karasuma. 

" Ms. Karasuma, what do you do for fun?" Hikari asked

" I really haven't had time for fun," Karasuma said 

Amon sat there in silence as Hikari was finding things out about Karasuma, he suddenly became suspicious of her intentions. Harry brought out the dessert and handed each a spoon and Hikari smiled.

" Dig in," Hikari cheered

Karasuma reached for some and Amon as well, reaching for the same thing. Amon pulled back and let her take some, then he took some. Hikari ate what she could leaving enough for two.

" I full," Hikari said, " You two finish it off."

Amon looked at her and then shook his head. Harry brought out the bill and Amon took it. 

" Amon, give it here, I'm paying, it was my treat," Karasuma said

" You may have asked, but I'm holding the bill," he said 

Hikari looked at Amon as he looked at the bill and Karasuma reached over and snatched it from him. Amon looked up and Karasuma handed Harry the money.

" Problem solved, you can treat next time," Karasuma said

They got up and walked off and Hikari walked ahead of them leaving them behind.

" I have a feeling, my niece is up to something," Amon said

" I agree," Karasuma said

They drove back to the STN-J and walked up to the office where inquiring minds wanted to know. Amon went to the back and Hikari stayed by Robin and talked to her.

" So, Ms. Karasuma how was lunch?" Sakaki asked

" You are a nosey little boy," Karasuma said

" I guess it went well," Michael said

Karasuma sat down and Robin looked at Sakaki and Michael.

" I agree with Karasuma, you two should mind your own business," Robin said

" Come on Robin admit it, you want to know too," Sakaki said pushing his chair over to Robin.

" I do not, it's not my business," Robin said pushing him away

" I suspect you do, cause you of all people haven't done any work," Sakaki said pushing back

" Sakaki," Robin said pushing him away

Karasuma shook her head and Hikari looked at Karasuma and giggled.

" Ms. Karasuma could you please come over for dinner," Hikari said

Robin got up and walked to the back to get some water and to try to avoid from laughing. Sakaki watched Robin as she tried to avoid small laughter, and vanished into the back. Michael stopped typing and Sakaki stretched.

" So, who paid for lunch?" Michael asked

" It wasn't a date," Karasuma said

" Ah, but you would like it to be one," Sakaki said

" Sakaki," she said, " I'm going in the back, once you two clowns get to work I'll return."

Karasuma walked off and Hikari looked at them.

" So who really paid?" Sakaki asked

" Ms. Karasuma did, but my uncle was going to pay for it, then she snatched out of his hands and paid. She said he can pay next time," Hikari said

" Next time Ms. Karasuma," Sakaki yelled

" I'm not listening," Karasuma shouted 

Amon sat down and looked over the paper work and Robin walked off seeing Karasuma walking in. 

" Looking over more paper work?" Karasuma said

" When do I not?" Amon said, " I have a job position as Senior hunter, it just comes with the territory."

" You can give it to your vice senior hunter," Karasuma said, " You don't have to lift this on your own."

Karasuma sat down and looked at him and he looked at her.

" It's my job," Amon said

" But it doesn't have to always be your job," Karasuma said

Amon turned back to his work and flipped through the files.

" Amon, why don't you spend time with Hikari and I can handle this, just show me," Karasuma said, " She came here to stay with you and not your work."

Amon put the files down and stood up then looked back hearing Hikari's little laugh.

" She needs a father figure," Karasuma said, " You would be the best candidate for the job."

" I wish I could agree," Amon said, " But I wasn't made for the job. I was made to be alone and let my work keep me company."

" No, you've already given Hikari a great idea of what a father really is, from what Michael told me from Hikari's background her father was much like you," Karasuma said, " You're her family so become a little more like it."

Karasuma stood up and met his gaze and she then turned away and walked off. Amon looked at Karasuma as she walked off then sighed.

" I don't know how to be a father figure," Amon thought 


	3. Dinner for Three or Two

AN: This chapter it's self is going to be R only because it has some content in it. Enjoy

****

Chapter3: Dinner for Three or Two

A week later things were becoming a lot more simpler, with a new routine and away to spend time with Hikari. He dropped her off at Nagira's office and Hikari walked over to his window.

" Be good, don't give Nagira any trouble and tell Doujima to get to work," Amon said 

" Alright don't worry, I got you covered uncle Amon." Hikari said

She hugged him and walked upstairs greeted by Hanamura.

" Hi Ms. Hanamura," she said 

" Good morning Hikari, he's in the back," she said 

Doujima was walking out of his office and smiled at Hikari.

" Good morning Hikari," she siad

" Morning, Uncle Amon told me to tell you to go to work," Hikari said

" That's so like Amon to send a messenger," Doujima said

She walked off and drove to the STN-J and Hikari went to the back.

" Hi Uncle Nagira," she said

" There, you are kido, so, where do you want to go today?" he asked

Amon pulled up at Robin's apartment and Robin came downstairs and got in. 

" Ms. Karasuma called, and said her car broke down, she needs a lift," Robin said

" Alright," Amon said 

He drove down the main street and turned right and picked Karasuma up. Robin got in the back and Karasuma sat in the front.

" Thanks Amon," she said, " I guess it's time for a new one."

Amon took the back roads and headed back to the STN-J. He parked and they got out then headed up to the office. 

" So, Hikari's with Nagira today?" Karasuma asked

" Yes, she's going to be going there until I get off work," Amon said 

They entered the office and Michael pulled up files for Amon and Karasuma. Karasuma sat down and looked at them and then looked at Amon as he analyzed them.

" So, our next target is this witch?" Amon said

" Yes, that's right," Michael said, " Not much to say about this one."

Amon closed the file and looked at Robin and she got up. He stood up and loaded his gun.

" Sakaki, Karasuma, be ready if we need back up," Amon said

" Right," Sakaki said

Robin and Amon left right when Doujima entered the building. 

" Why can't you ever come on time," Sakaki said

" I had to give Nagira something, so mind your business," Doujima said kicking Sakaki's feet off her chair

" Yeah, I'm sure," Sakaki said

" Where were Amon and Robin going?" Doujima asked

" On a hunt," Sakaki said

" Surprise you didn't go Miho," Doujima said 

She stood up and gave the three a look and then shook her head.

" I just don't get it," Karasuma said

" Come on Miho, we're just playing around," Doujima said

" Then do it to Amon," Karasuma said

Sakaki sighed and propped his legs up on Doujima's and she tied his shoelaces together.

" Amon would for one shoot us the deadly glare and second your more down to Earth," Sakaki said untying his shoes.

Karasuma looked over at them and narrowed her eyes.

" What ever you say, you know Amon's becoming softer since Hikari came, so now's your chance to tease him," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at Doujima and narrowed his eyes as he finally got the knot out from his shoe laces. Doujima leaned back and smiled and a little laughter left her lips.

" What are you laughing about?" Sakaki questioned

" I was just thinking, it's pretty funny the way Miho acts around Amon, but you act totally different around Robin," Doujima said, "you can dish it out, but you can't take it."

" Ha, right," Sakaki said 

Doujima leaned over and pinched Sakaki's cheek and said, " Your just so cute when you have a crush on a girl."

" Cut it out," Sakaki growled

By 12 Robin and Amon returned with yet another successful hunt. Robin walked in following close behind Amon, then Amon took to the back and Robin went to her desk past Sakaki. Doujima chuckled as Sakaki stared Robin, with a pleasant face. Doujima stood up and looked at her watch and walked over to Michael.

" Hey Michael, Amon's in the back and so is Karasuma, can you pull up the security cameras and turn up the sound?" Doujima asked 

" Of course," Michael said

Michael open the screen for the camera in the back and zoomed in on Amon and Karasuma.

" There we go," Michael siad

Sakaki and Robin walked over to hear what was going on.

" Turn it up," Sakaki said 

Amon handed Karasuma some files and she looked at them.

" So, your actually going to share work with me?" Karasuma asked

" Tonight a least," Amon said

" Ah, this is a test, to see if I can handle it," Karasuma remarked

Amon nodded and looked at the other half and said, " Hikari's has made it quite clear to me that she wanted me to ask you if you would like to join us for dinner tonight?"

Karasuma smiled and looked at Amon.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world," Karasuma said, " what time?"

" 7," Amon replied 

" Sounds great," Karasuma replied

Amon nodded and returned to the files he was working on. Karasuma smiled and walked out with a kiss of pink on her cheeks. She walked to her desk and Robin, Sakaki, Doujima and Michael looked over.

" Is it a date?" Sakaki asked

" What?" Karasuma questioned

" Dinner with Amon, we heard, so date or not," Sakaki asked

" Sakaki," she growled

" Just want to know," Sakaki said

" Hikari's going to be there, that's not a date and I don't think Amon is to crazy with the idea," Karasuma said

Doujima chuckled and said, " Dress, in a black dress, guys love black."

" You would know from personal experience wouldn't you Yurika?" Sakaki said 

" Shut up Haruto," she said slapping at him

" It's not a date, his niece is there," Karasuma said

" A little light make-up," Doujima said, " And a really nice perfume."

Sakaki grinned and knew he would get smacked for it if he said it, but he couldn't help it especially aiming it Doujima.

" Hey Yurika, is the nice perfume for when your rubbed up against a guy," Sakaki said

" SAKAKI!" Doujima yelled and grabbed him by his shirt and slapped him

" Clothes or Skin Yurika," Sakaki said 

" SAKAKI!" she yelled 

Karasuma sighed and Robin smiled.

" Don't worry Karasuma, if it's not a date to you then it's not a date to him," Robin said 

" I don't expect it to be," Karasuma said

Later the evening hours were setting in and Amon dropped Robin off, then brought Karasuma home. He then picked up Hikari from Nagira's and went home.

" Did you ask Ms. Karasuma to dinner?" Hikari asked

" Yes, I asked to join us for dinner," Amon said

Hikari nodded and smiled and went and took a bath before dinner. She went into her room and pulled out a book then set it down on her bed and then began to read it. Amon began to prepare dinner and he set the fresh cooked noodles in a pot and prepared the rest , then added the ingredients. 

By 6:45 Amon showered and cleaned up. He slipped a clean shirt on and then walked out picking up the apartment a little. 

" Hikari, come pick up these things," he called

She walked out and smiled seeing Amon changed into something a little bit nicer. She picked up the books and brought them into her room.

" Uncle Amon, you smell nice," Hikari said, " is that cologne?"

Amon didn't answer and Hikari smiled a little bit bigger then sat down. Amon handed her cups and plates to set the table along with silverware suitable for eating. 

By 7 Karasuma came and Amon opened the door for her. She took Doujima's advice and wore a black dress that came to her knees, black shoes and a nice black dress jacket. She presented Amon with a bottle of wine and he looked at it.

" Very nice brand," Amon said

" So, you know it, it's one of my favorites," Karasuma said

" Ms. Karasuma," she said walking over

She hugged Karasuma and Amon invited her into the living room.

" Hello Hikari," she said

" You look pretty," Hikari remarked

" Thank you," Karasuma said 

Hikari took Karasuma by her hand and Amon went to the kitchen.

" It smells wonderful in here," Karasuma said

" I thought I'd try something a little out of the country," Amon said

When dinner came Amon served Karasuma and then Hikari. He then served himself and poured the wine Karasuma brought over, Hikari got water, but Amon let her have a sip or two of his. Karasuma smiled seeing Amon's fatherly instinct take over.

" Pasta Alfredo," Karasuma said, " Then this wine is perfect."

She raised her glass and Amon raised his, then took a sip. Hikari smiled and watched in marvel as her plan was working slowly, she enjoyed every minuet of it. They even talked trough dessert, which Hikari helped make. 

By the time dinner and dessert was done, Karasuma helped Amon clean up and Hikari watched them. She saw the same image she would see after dinner at her house. Her father and mother cleaning up together talking about their day and she would watch, then go curl up on the couch. Hikari yawned and did as she use to and fell asleep on the couch. Once Amon and Karasuma finished they walked out and saw Hikari asleep.

" Oh, she had a busy day," Karasuma whispered

" I'll get her in bed," Amon said

He walked over and lifted her into his arms and Karasuma followed behind.

" You should change her into her night clothes, that way her clothes won't be wrinkled," Karasuma said 

" They're in the third dower," Amon said 

Karasuma pulled out a nightgown and changed Hikari then Amon tucked her in. He leaned over and turned on a small light by her bedside and kissed her forehead. He walked out and turned off the lights then shut the door. Karasuma looked at the clock on the wall seeing it was 9 already. They walked over to the couch and brought the wine over and Karasuma looked around, no longer seeing the bare walls Amon was famous for. She saw photos of Amon and Hikari together and separates. She also saw the picture of the STN-J with Hikari in it, she smiled and sipped her wine.

" You've really transformed Amon," Karasuma said 

" I've had help," he said 

Karasuma looked at him and smiled and then stared at the wall. Amon got up and poured another glass then walked over.

" Care for some more?" he asked

" Sure," Karasuma replied

He poured her a glass and sat down next to her again and then Karasuma turned to him.

" Have Nagira and Doujima set a date yet?" Karasuma asked

" No, not yet," Amon replied, " They're just dating."

" Well, it's been what a year?" Karasuma guessed

" Almost two," Amon said 

Karasuma took a deep breath and said, " That's a real long time."

Amon nodded and Karasuma stared at him, she then took her chance and leaned over to Amon and kissed him. To her surprise Amon kissed her back, she pulled away and turned her head in slight shame.

" I'm sorry," she apologized 

Amon reached over and turned her head to him and he kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He gently wrapped his arms around Karasuma and she fell into his warm embrace. Both felt so pleased to be in each other's company, nor take in account that the wine was effecting their judgment. Amon pulled away and Karasuma looked at him. He looked at her and stood up and put out his hand and she took his hand. He pulled her up and gently led her to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

The next morning Amon opened his eyes and looked up to see she was gone and turned off his alarm clock as well. He turned over on his side and went back to sleep, until Hikari woke him up. 

" Uncle Amon," she whispered

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

" What time is it?" Amon whispered

" It's nearly 9 Robin's here," Hikari said

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and Hikari looked at him.

" Maybe you shouldn't go to work, you don't look well," Hikari said

" No, I'm fine," Amon said, " Tell her I'll be out in a minuet."

Hikari nodded and walked out then Amon got up and went to the bathroom and showered. He leaned one hand against the wall and let the water beat down on him washing away the sleep, while thinking about what happened. He sighed and couldn't understand what would cause him to do such a thing. He got out of the shower and dried off, then wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room. He dressed in his usual attire and walked out. Robin looked up, then stood and Amon sighed.

" Are you feeling well? Hikari said you looked pale," Robin said

" I'm fine," Amon said, " Let's go."

All three walked off and downstairs to his car and he dropped Hikari off.

" Don't worry Doujima's probably at work," Hikari said, " See you later uncle Amon."

Amon nodded and Hikari hugged him before going upstairs. He drove off and pulled up at the STN-J at 10 and hesitated to go in. He didn't want to face Karasuma just yet even though she too was probably ashamed as well. He entered the office behind Robin and took a turn to the back putting files in front of his face. He put the files down and sighed, but then looked up to see Karasuma getting coffee. Amon was quick to react and walk out the back to another room.

" Ah Robin what's up with Amon, he's never acted that way before?" Sakaki asked 

" I don't know," Robin said, " It's strange cause he didn't come get me, I had to have Touko bring me and he wasn't up."

" Hmm sounds like a late night," Sakaki said

Doujima walked in and looked at the others.

" Hey, what's wrong with Amon, he just darted out and headed to the elevator?" Doujima said

" Late night," Sakaki said

" Oh, really," Doujima said

" Yeah," Sakaki said

" Oh, we don't know if that's true, Amon could actually be sick," Michael said

" Come on Michael, look at the facts, Amon's suddenly waking up at 9 Robin has to be dropped off at his apartment and he's still not up, comes into work at 10 and suddenly darts off," Sakaki said

" That doesn't mean anything," Michael said

Doujima got up and walked to the back and saw Karasuma working in the back.

" So, I guess you called a cab," Doujima said

Karasuma looked up and nodded.

" So, how was it?" Doujima asked

Karasuma sighed and turned to Doujima and said, " He fixed pasta, we had wine, I helped him clean up, helped him put Hikari to bed. We talked and that's it."

" Oh come on Miho, there's more, you had wine, usually when you have wine that means something. Did he know the wine brand you brought," Doujima asked

" Yes, he said it was a nice brand and I told him it was one of my favorites," Karasuma said

" Was he wearing cologne?" Doujima asked

" Yes, I don't know what kind it was," Karasuma replied, " What's with the fifty questions."

Doujima pulled out a chair and sat down and Karasuma sighed.

" Cause I want to know the details, what was he wearing?" Doujima asked

" Black, a nice shirt like he dresses for work," Karasuma said

" So, he wore black, nicely dressed, cologne fixed pasta, and knew the wine brand you brought, am I missing anything oh yeah the attraction that pulled you together," Doujima said, " What did you have for dessert?"

" Chocolate something, It was all Italian," Karasuma said, " Hikari helped make it."

" Italian everything is so perfect, Oh my gosh Miho, your just missing the final component of it all," Doujima said, " And I know your going to tell me."

" Yurika, stop with your crazy stuff," Karasuma said getting up

She walked towards the other room and Doujima smiled.

" Did you two sleep together?" Doujima said, " That would be the only reason why you were late. Got up early and left him."

Karasuma stopped and looked at Doujima and placed a finger to her lips.

" Shh, don't say that out loud," Karasuma said

" Aha, I knew you really did sleep with him," Doujima said, " I can't believe it Miho, you actually slept with Amon. I knew you had it in you."

" Yurika please," Karasuma said

" Was he any good?" Doujima said

" Yurika!" Karasuma snapped 

Doujima smiled and got up and walked just on the side of Karasuma.

" Miho, you really got it going on, so enjoy the ride," Doujima said

" I can't, I feel guilty, Plus it had to be the wine," Karasuma replied

" Blame it on the alcohol," Doujima said

She walked out and all the others looked at her and she winked. 

" Pay up Michael," Sakaki said 

" I can't believe you two just made a bet on Karasuma and Amon," Robin said

" Oh come on Robin it's just a little fun," Sakaki said

" Sakaki, it's your turn next," Doujima said

" Oh, no we're not playing this game with me, I happen to be a mature adult," Sakaki said

" Then this should be easy," Doujima said 

Doujima sat down and Amon walked in and Doujima looked over her shoulder.

" Michael the hunt list," Amon said 

" Oh, right away," Michael said

Michael typed up files and handed them to Amon. He walked to the back and saw Karasuma sitting there and she looked up.

" Good morning," Karasuma said

" Good morning," Amon replied

" I heard you over slept your slipping Amon," Karasuma teased

" For my age it's ok," Amon replied 

He sat down and opened the files and then looked up at Karasuma, he shook his head and looked down again. Karasuma looked at him and then she sighed and looked at her files.

" I can't ask him," she thought, " It's not right."

She folded her files up and then reached into her purse.

" Here, Amon I looked over and did some work early this morning," Karasuma said, " They're all complete and ready for your approval."

Amon reached over and as he did he grabbed her hand. She jumped slightly and he turned away once he had them. 

By 2:30 Amon and Robin were on a hunt and Amon slipped up on his aim.

" Shit," he growled

Robin looked at him strangely and followed behind, she used her fire against the witch and Amon shot him. He breathed deep and Robin looked at him.

" Amon," she said

" I'm fine," he said

He walked over and looked at the witch and narrowed his eyes. He walked away and Robin called Michael and Michael took care of the pick up. Amon walked to his car and leaned against it, then got in. She got in and looked at him then placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Are your alright?" Robin asked

" I'm fine, I told you," he snapped 

He pulled out and drove off and Amon walked up to the office, but Robin remain in the car for a brief time. She got out and walked upstairs and walked into the office, as usual seeing the usual bored faces after a hunt. Karasuma walked into the office and looked around.

" Where's Amon?" Karasuma asked

" Ah, I'm not sure hold on, let me check around," Michael replied 

He found Amon in the basement standing in the middle of the room.

" He's in the basement," Michael said

" Oh, ok," Karasuma said 

" He's a little upset," Robin said, " The hunt was a little more challenging then he expected it to be. He missed a couple of times and he looked sick."

" Oh, maybe it would be best to leaving him alone," Karasuma said

" Miho, why don't you check on him," Doujima said

" Why me?" Karasuma asked

Everyone looked at her and she sighed.

" Of course," she said

She walked to the elevator and took it to the basement, there she walked out and saw Amon standing there.

" Amon," she said

He didn't answer so she walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Miho," he said

Karasuma gasped when he said her name, he's never called her that, not as long as she's known him. He placed his hand on her own and she looked at him.

" Amon, what's wrong?" she said 

He didn't answer he just gave her hand a squeeze and then his hand dropped to his side and he just fell to his knees and fell to the ground.

" Amon!" she cried out

She knelt down and took him into her arms. She turned him to face her and she looked at him.

" Amon, wake up," she said 

Karasuma reached for her phone and called to Michael.

" Michael, call for help, Amon just collapsed," she said

" I'm calling now," he said 

The others looked at Michael as he called for help. 

" Michael what happened?" Doujima said

" Karasuma said Amon just collapsed," Michael said 

Help arrived and they took Amon and Karasuma looked at everyone else.

" I'll call Nagira, Hikari will want to be by his side," Doujima said

" I'll pick her up," Karasuma said


	4. Striking in Anger

AN: I want to thank those who have replied it means a lot. I hope to get four more chapters a least and a little more detailed in the other two relationships that are in this story. I hope you will review this chapter even if it's just once. Give me ideas.

****

Chapter4: Striking in Anger

Karasuma followed behind the ambulance and became worried, Sakaki and Robin followed behind her on Sakaki's motorcycle and Doujima followed behind them with Michael in the car. Karasuma made the stop and saw Hikari waiting for her, she opened the door and Hikari got in.

" Doujima's on her way Nagira," Karasuma said

" I'll catch a ride with her," Nagira said

Karasuma caught up with Sakaki and Robin and followed them the rest of the way. Karasuma came to the hospital and parked then they ran in joining Sakaki and Robin in the waiting room.

" They just brought him in," Sakaki said 

Doujima, Nagira, and Michael came in and they looked at the worried faces on their comrades. Hikari whimpered and Karasuma hugged her.

" Awe, sweet heart it's going to be ok," Karasuma said

Nagira looked at Doujima as she took his hands into her own and gave them a gentle squeeze.

" I told him not to go into work," Hikari said

" He probably felt fine," Karasuma said, " He's probably just over did himself this time."

Karasuma sat down and picked up Hikari and let her sit on her lap while they waited. She looked at Sakaki as he put an arm around Robin and she leaned her head against him. They waited and watched the time fly by as they did, Karasuma looked at Hikari as she fell asleep in her arms.

By 3 a doctor came out and Karasuma stood up.

" I wish to talk to family first," the doctor said

Nagira stood up and Hikari looked up and got down. She walked over to Nagira and took his hand. The doctor looked at Hikari then Nagira.

" What relations?" he asked

" Older brother and this is our sister's niece," Nagira replied 

The doctor knelt down to Hikari and smiled.

" Can I speak to your uncle alone?" the doctor asked

" Yes, is my other uncle ok?" Hikari replied

" Yes, he's just fine," the doctor said 

Hikari walked over to Karasuma and Karasuma picked her up again.

" The doctor said he was just fine," Hikari said

" That's good to hear," Karasuma said

Nagira walked off with the doctor and as she explained to him about Amon's case. Nagira nodded and sometimes shook his head, he answered questions, but he couldn't really answer many about Amon.

" Thank you doctor," Nagira said

He walked back and he looked at the group that awaited patiently to hear what the doctor told him.

" Amon's going to be alright, right?" Doujima asked

" He's fine," Nagira said, " He's just going through a change."

Karasuma put Hikari down and stood up and the others joined her.

" Can we see him?" Karasuma asked

" Yeah, just not all at once," Nagira said

" Why don't you take Hikari, Nagira to see him," Karasuma said, " Family should see him first."

" Ms. Karasuma can't you come too?" Hikari asked

" Oh, of course I'm going to see him after you come back," Karasuma replied, " So go see your Uncle ok."

Hikari nodded and took Nagira's hand and they walked down the hall. Doujima looked at Karasuma and placed her hand on her shoulder.

" Miho, you should have gone," Doujima stated 

" I will go," Karasuma replied, " After they come back."

Nagira led Hikari to Amon's room and they walked in. Amon looked over and Hikari smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him.

" We were so worried Uncle," Hikari said

He sat up and lifted Hikari next to him.

" You don't have to worry," Amon replied

" So, what changes are you going through?" Nagira said

" The same ones every witch goes through, the awakening process," Amon replied, " The power is coursing through my veins and it burns almost."

" Uncle your describing everything mother said she felt when her powers awoke," Hikari said, " She said, that it took days before, then it cooled down and she became cold, then turned normal."

" Do you remember your mother's powers?" Nagira asked Amon

" No, I don't only that I vowed I would never let it happen to me," Amon replied

Nagira sat down and sighed.

" I guess, it's my turn to protect you and not Robin this time, it doesn't matter if you're a hunter Amon, they're going to come," Nagira said 

Amon sighed and nodded, he leaned back and Hikari looked at him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and Amon grabbed her hand.

" Uncle Amon, are you going to be alright?" Hikari asked

" Yes," Amon said, " But tonight your going to stay with Nagira."

" You don't want me any more?" Hikari asked

Amon gave her hand a squeeze and said, " I'm going to be here tonight, you'll come back in the morning."

Hikari nodded and looked at Nagira, he gave Hikari a smiled then looked at Amon.

" Let's let the other's come see him ok," Nagira said

Hikari nodded and hugged Amon then jumped down and Nagira took her hand.

" Relax a little, it's a sign too," Nagira said

" Bye Uncle Amon," she said

Amon waved then closed his eyes a little, everything was going around. He couldn't understand why he could no longer suppress his powers, he was confused cause now he had to learn to control them.

Hikari walked over to Karasuma and grabbed her hand.

" Ok you can go see him," Hikari said

" Go ahead Miho, he probably wants to see you more than us," Doujima said

Karasuma looked at Hikari and smiled, she then walked down the hall to his room. She knocked on the door and Amon opened his eyes to see her.

" Karasuma," he said

" I don't know if I'm the last person you want to see in this room or the only person you want to see, but Amon I'm glad your ok," she said 

She walked towards and took a seat next to him and he stared at her. She couldn't quite look at him directly, but she looked up once in awhile.

" Miho," Amon whispered

She looked up and stared at him, she then blushed a little and turned away.

" I'm sorry for last night," she said, " It was the wine, I didn't mean to do what I did last night. I'm ashamed of myself for letting alcohol get a hold of me."

Amon remained in silence as she apologized, he saw tears fall from her face and then she stood up.

" What's wrong with you Amon?" she whispered, " What happened?"

Amon turned away and said, " After 25 years my body is weaken from suppressing the powers that lay dormant in me. They're slowly awakening and I can't do anything about it."

Karasuma looked at him in complete surprise and she reached for his hand.

" You're a witch?" she asked

Amon nodded and gave her hand a squeeze and then turned to her. She studied his soften features that he now seem to give into, he was no longer the Amon, she knew once before. He was changed, he was truly a new man, and she saw it in everything he did, said, and wrote. 

" Amon," she whispered 

He stared at her and she did not break her gaze with him. She walked to his side and leaned over and kissed him. Amon didn't this time, but he felt the warmth from her lips and true feelings. She closed her eyes and used her powers to find out what he was feeling as she kissed him. To her surprise as she did she felt him kiss her back, she started to pull away, but he pulled her down and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at her and she slowly opened her eyes to meet his. She was about to say something, but he silenced her.

" Don't speak," he said, " Just leave this alone and use it as closer."

" Amon," she whispered

" I can't be with you Karasuma, I never could be with anyone," Amon said, " My work is my companion. I was meant to be alone and that's what I am going do is be alone."

Karasuma looked at him and shook her head, she then lowered her head, away from his gaze.

" A one day romance, that's all it was, I can live with that," Karasuma whispered

She turned away and walked out his room and walked to the waiting room. She let someone else go see him.

" Miho," Doujima said

" I'm going to go, I had my time," Karasuma whispered, " I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked out and then walked to her car and Doujima watched Karasuma pull out and drive off.

" Miho," Doujima said

She turned to Nagira and leaned against him.

" Nagira, I'll give my sympathies tomorrow, are your ready to go home?" Doujima asked

" Yeah," Nagira replied, " Come on Hikari."

Hikari, Nagira and Doujima left and Doujima looked at Nagira.

" Miho, left in a hurry, I think something happened when she went to talk to Amon," Doujima said

" She's probably just teary eyed over Amon's condition," Nagira said

Doujima dropped Nagira and Hikari off and she took off. Nagira sighed Hikari looked around Nagira's apartment, it wasn't as nice as Amon's but it was ok. 

" Uncle Nagira, do you think that Amon, told Karasuma, he didn't love her?" Hikari said

" You're a little young for love, but no Amon's just afraid. If he's a witch he's just afraid he'll hurt someone with his new awaken powers," Nagira replied 

" Oh, well I can help him not be afraid," Hikari said

" Well, family is what he needs," Nagira said

The next day Nagira brought Amon back to his apartment and Hikari was right there. Amon was ordered three days of rest no work that might put him under stress. He was given medicine to help relax him and all he needed was quiet.

" Are you ok uncle Amon?" Hikari asked

He nodded and she fixed him some tea and brought it to him.

" I'll clean if you want me too," Hikari said

" You don't have to do anything," Amon said

Hikari nodded and walked out his room and Amon closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he breathed in he got once in awhile a whiffs of a sweet smell. He then remembered those smells, they were from Karasuma's perfume that she wore that night. His clothes he wore that night had the smell as well, even though he washed them. He sighed and looked at the ceiling as he tried to rest. He knew the reason why he had pushed Karasuma away, it was the same reason he pushed everyone else away. He was afraid of losing those he cared about, he was like that ever since his family was torn apart.

By the evening Hikari made the attempt to cook something which really didn't come out right. Amon walked out his room and smelt something burning. He rushed into the kitchen and saw the mess.

" Hikari," he said sternly 

" I'm sorry uncle, I'll clean it up, I promise I was trying to make you something," Hikari said

" Start cleaning it up," Amon said 

She walked to where Amon kept the mop and broom and started to clean up. Amon watched her clean up and clean up the dishes, as she dried them one slipped out from under her hand and hit another one, which hit a plate. Hikari tried to catch it, but she missed it and it hit the ground. It shattered everywhere and Amon took in a deep breath. He knew it was an accident, but trying to rest, was no longer an option.

" Hikari," he said with disappointment in his voice

" I'm sorry," she said

She started to picked up the pieces and Amon knelt down and picked up the larger pieces. Hikari swept up and threw away the pieces, and looked up at Amon.

" Hikari get out of the kitchen now," he said sternly 

She cowardly walked out and watched as Amon cleaned up the kitchen. Once Amon finished he looked and saw foot prints on tile leading towards the living room. He slightly gave a frustrated sigh. 

" Don't move," he said

She looked at him as he washed the tile then rubbed out the stains in the carpet.

" I'm sorry Uncle," she slightly cried

" Don't cry," he said, " I don't want to hear it."

She wiped her tears and stared at him and then, he walked over and sat her down at the table. He washed her feet then put her down and looked at her, with a not so pleasant face. He wasn't pleased with the lack of rest he got and one more thing could push him to the edge.

" Amon, how come you told Ms. Karasuma you don't like her?" Hikari said 

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Amon looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

" That's none of your business, Your only ten you wouldn't know anything," Amon raised his voice

" I just asked, she really likes you and you really like her," Hikari said, " I don't see a problem."

Amon couldn't take it any more, Hikari had pushed him and he lost what ever patience he had with her there. His hand came back and slapped her across the face, he was stunned and Hikari stared and then there were tears. 

" Why?" she whimpered in confusion

She turned around and ran out the door grabbing her shoes on her way.

" Hikari," he called 

" Shit," he cursed 

He stood there and breathed deep, the burning in his veins returned, he closed his eyes and tried to focus, but there was no use. He walked to the couch and fell on the couch. 

" I have to get her," Amon whispered, " Hikari."

He couldn't move a muscle he was feeling weak and unable to move.

Hikari ran and didn't look back she wanted to head to the STN-J, but she didn't know which way it was. She then thought to head to Nagira's, but again she was confused. Her face throbbed and she placed her hand on it and began to cry.

" Mommy, come back," she cried, " I want to go home."

She went to a place where she remembered and then sat on a bench in the park and cried for her mother.

" I want to come home Mommy, I don't want to be here anymore," she cried

Amon regained consciousness and the first thing that came to his mind was Hikari. He remembered he had hit her out of pure frustration, and now needed to find her. He slipped on his shoes and ran out the door with his keys and coat at hand. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Michael knowing he would be there.

" Michael," Michael answered

" Michael it's Amon, is my niece there?" Amon asked

" No, she isn't," Michael replied

" She's missing I need you to try to locate her as best as you can," Amon said

" Alright," Michael said

Amon reached down and looked at his list of numbers then called Karasuma. He knew that she would help no matter what the case was. 

Karasuma put down what she was making and reached for her phone.

" Karasuma," she answered

" Karasuma, it's Amon," he said

" Amon, I don't feel like talking to you," Karasuma said

She was about to hang up when he said, " Hikari's missing I need your help."

Karasuma stood there and looked at the phone then lifted to her ear.

" I'll look for her," she said 

" Thank you," he said

She hung up turned off the stove and walked out grabbing everything she needed. She got in her car and took off trying to think where she might be. 

Amon called Nagira to find out if she was there or where she might go. He looked around the sidewalks, restaurants she could have wandered in.

" Hikari, where are you?" he thought 

Karasuma stopped at the park and walked along the path way. She looked around and didn't find her. Her phone rang and she took it out her pocket and answered it.

" Karasuma," she answered

" Ms. Karasuma, it's Harry, I think you might want to come down here. There's a little someone who I picked up from wandering," Harry said

" Hikari," Karasuma said, " I'll be there."

She hung up and got into her car and drove down to Harry's, then rushed in. She saw Hikari sitting at a booth and she walked over.

" Hikari," Karasuma said

Hikari looked up and saw Karasuma walking towards her. She got up and walked over to her.

" Ms. Karasuma," she said 

Karasuma knelt down and looked at her, seeing the mark on her face.

" Oh, what happened sweetheart?" Karasuma said

Hikari started to cry and Karasuma wrapped her arms around her. She looked at Hikari, then took out her handkerchief and wiped the tears from Hikari's eyes.

" What happen?" Karasuma asked

" I was trying to cook dinner for Amon, while he rested and he got mad at me for making a mess, then I asked him why he told you he didn't like you, he yelled at me telling me it wasn't my business and then I told him that you really liked him. He got mad and slapped me. I ran off, but he didn't come after me," Hikari whimpered 

Karasuma looked at her and asked Harry for some ice for Hikari's cheek. He wrapped some up for her and she placed it on Hikari's cheek.

" I'm sorry Hikari, that he did that to you, he didn't mean it. Amon's under a lot of stress and he doesn't know how to handle it correctly. He wouldn't have hit you ever, cause he loves you like a daughter," Karasuma said

" Karasuma," Amon's voice broke over her own

She stood up and took Hikari by the hand and Hikari hid behind Karasuma. Amon walked over and she looked at Hikari.

" Amon, she's a little scared of you," Karasuma said

" Hikari," he said getting to her level, " Please forgive me."

Hikari looked from behind Karasuma at Amon, she saw he was sweating like he had been running. She lowered her head and stayed close to Karasuma.

" You hurt me uncle," she said

" I didn't mean to Hikari," Amon said

" I have a mark on my face," Hikari remarked

Amon put out his hand and said, " I'm sorry Hikari, I didn't mean to yell or hit you. I was a fool to do so. If you so desire you may hit me."

Hikari looked at Amon then Karasuma then back at Amon.

" Ms. Karasuma deserves an apology too, maybe she's the one who should hit you," Hikari said

Amon looked up at Karasuma and stood up.

" I'm sorry that I hurt you Miho," Amon said

She looked at him and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

" I accept your apology, but I don't think I can see you the same way Amon," Karasuma said, " But Hikari's not brave enough to do it, but I am."

Karasuma slapped Amon across the face and Amon closed his eyes for a second.

" You hurt two women in two different days, I don't think you should be forgiven," Karasuma said she reached over and turned his head towards her, " But every man deserves a second chance or two."

" What about you Hikari, do I get a second chance?" Amon asked 

Hikari smiled and Amon knelt down and ran to him, she wrapped her arms around him.

" Yeah I think you do," Hikari said 

Amon kissed her head and lifted her up into his arms. He looked up at Karasuma and she smiled at him.

" Let's go home," Amon said 

" Home, that's right I am home Japan is my home," Hikari said


	5. Family and Friends, Playing Around with ...

****

Chapter 5: Family and Friends, Play Around with Love

" How's he doing?" Sakaki asked

" Looks good," Karasuma replied 

Amon closed his eyes and composed himself and then opened his eyes and looked at his target. A wave of energy forced his target down.

" It's off the charts, he really needs to control it," Michael said

" Send Hikari in," Karasuma said 

Michael looked at Hikari and Robin and Robin opened the door.

" Amon, Hikari's in," Karasuma said 

Amon nodded and knelt down as he breathed deep.

" Don't force your power," Hikari said, " Work with it."

Amon looked up at Hikari and stood up, she grabbed his hand lifted her hand.

" You can feel it and understand it if you focus within yourself," Hikari said, " Watch."

Hikari closed her eyes and clasped her hands together then with a flip of her wrist the sudden wave of energy flew at the target making a stab. She then did another, which only left an indention. Amon looked at her and remembered that it was weeks ago that her powers were extremely out control. Hikari placed his hands together and then placed hers on his hand.

" Mommy showed me this one," she said, " We're family so we have the same power."

Hikari closed her eyes and Amon watched her, his hands felt warm, but then they were cold. Hikari opened her eyes and looked at him.

" What just happened?" He asked

" Our powers deals with waves from all over the world. We collect those waves when we want to use them. The cool icy waves from the north too the tropical waves and stillness of the equator," Hikari said

Karasuma watched as Hikari was instructing Amon on the use of his powers.

" So they use wave lengths," Karasuma said, " Any kind?"

" I guess," Michael said

Karasuma sat down and sighed and then buzzed in.

" Amon, your looking a little tiered there, how about a break?" Karasuma said

Amon stood up and took Hikari's hand and lead her out. Robin smiled and walked with them back to the office.

" So, first day of training those powers, how do you feel?" Sakaki asked

" Warn out," Amon replied 

" Stress, the number one cause of death," Sakaki replied

Karasuma handed him a glass of water and towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

" So, wavelengths, you could be dangerous Amon," Karasuma said, " Don't lose control."

" It's going to take time," Amon said

Amon leaned back and breathed a little, the new awaken powers only caused him more stress, he wasn't made to have powers, he shouldn't have inherited them, but he did. Hikari looked at him and smiled and grabbed his hand.

" Don't worry you'll get it," Hikari said 

Karasuma smiled and walked back where she poured a cup of coffee and sat in the back to finish some work. Doujima walked in the back and saw her work and she shook her head.

" Miho, you don't have to pick up the slack like before," Doujima said

Karasuma looked over and said, " Until Amon is ready to go back as a full hunter I have to. He's disabled with the uncontrolled power."

" He'll get it, he's got Hikari to help him," Doujima said

She walked over and sat down next to Karasuma, the two of them picked up a conversation and talked for a few minuets. Doujima placed her left hand on the desk and Karasuma saw the beautiful ring.

" Oh, Yurika it's beautiful," Karasuma said, " Have you two set a date?"

" Well, we're thinking in April," Doujima replied

" That sounds really nice, so are you ready to take a new last name?" Karasuma asked

Doujima nodded and gave a sigh and then she looked at Karasuma. Karasuma had a sadden look on her face.

" Miho," Doujima said

" Yes," Karasuma replied

" I'm sorry you and Amon, never really worked out," Doujima said, " I was hoping it would."

" It's alright maybe it was the best," Karasuma said, " But I have to move on."

Doujima nodded and then hugged Karasuma, telling her that she'll find someone as good as Nagira, but the truth is she really did find someone she liked being around, have a conversation with. She enjoyed Amon's company and would love to treasure each conversation they had even if it didn't deal with love or partnership. No, matter how far Amon pushed her away she remained by his side to support him. Karasuma knew that he would learn to adjust and become open to what he felt, like that night.

That evening Amon drove home with Hikari asleep in the back seat and heavy thoughts weighing on his mind. He was a little afraid of these awaken powers that came to him in a sudden fashion, but most he was afraid of hurting those around him, the ones he cared for the most. Hikari was the only family that he knew of that had the same powers, but would she be enough to suppress the fears he had in accepting the powers? He pulled up and got Hikari out and took her to her room, there he changed her into her night clothes and tucked her in. He walked to the living room and closed his eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

A few days past and Amon worked on his control and handling the power, all watched seeing progress being made. It would be another week or so before his powers were his to control and practicing would be less cause they would come natural to him. Amon and Robin took chances on hunts and Amon used his gun and not his powers. Robin looked at him seeing his hand shaking after using the gun. She grabbed his hand Amon looked at her.

" Your doing fine Amon," she replied

She guided him back to the car and they remained silent through the ride to the STN-J. Karasuma monitored Amon's body as he used his powers seeing that he was trying to suppress the awaken power instead of using it, like it was suppose to.

" Amon, stop," she shouted, " Your going to hurt yourself."

Hikari would try to work with him, but there wasn't much she could do. Karasuma watched as the reality of a power like Amon's eating away at him. She sighed and walked into the room and Amon looked up. She walked over to him and knelt beside and handed him some water.

" Don't suppress it," she whispered, " Let it become apart of you."

Amon sipped the water and she placed her hand on his face and placed a kiss on his forehead.

" I've lived this long with mine even when they failed," Karasuma said, " So can you."

Amon stood up and Karasuma stood up and then turned around.

" Karasuma," he said

" Yes, Amon," she replied

" Thank you," he said

" Your welcome," Karasuma said, " After all what are friends for."

She walked off and Amon watched her and closed his eyes. Suddenly Karasuma's words had encouraged him and he was willing to focus on the power he had. Karasuma watched him and she smiled then looked at Michael.

" You could have told him how your really felt," Michael said

" Now's not the time," Karasuma said

She walked off and Michael monitored Amon as Karasuma went to lunch. She sat at the bar and Harry brought her some coffee.

" You seem a little stress," Harry said, " Are you well?"

" I'm working over time helping Amon out while he's trying to control his power," Karasuma said

" He's lucky to have someone like you as his co-worker," Karasuma said

A month past and Karasuma looked at Doujima as she tried on a dress or two

" Alright Miho, so I heard you and Amon went out, is this a new beginning?" Doujima asked

" No, we're just friends," Karasuma said 

Doujima's phone rang and Doujima went to reach for it. Karasuma reached for it and saw it was Nagira's number.

" It's Nagira, want me to answer it," Karasuma asked

" Sure," Doujima replied

Karasuma pressed the talk button and answered it.

" Hello, Karasuma," Karasuma answered 

" Hi Karasuma, is my lovely fiancé about?" Nagira said

" She's getting fitted for that beautiful wedding dress," Karasuma said

" May I speak to her?" Nagira asked

" Sure, but how bad do you want her?" Karasuma teased

Doujima walked over and took her phone from Karasuma.

" Hi honey," Doujima said, " Karasuma's a little out of it these days."

" I can tell," Nagira replied, " When should I meet you for dinner with your family."

" Oh, 7," she replied, " Are Hikari and Amon going?"

Karasuma looked up and Doujima smiled seeing she got her attention. She started walking away and let the tailor finish the dress. She hung up and tossed the phone to Karasuma.

" Family dinner party," Doujima said

" Oh, I guess your parents have to meet the groom to be," Karasuma replied

" Amon needs a date," Doujima said

" If your hinting for me to keep trying, it won't work," Karasuma said, " Tell him to take Touko or Robin."

" Robin's going with Sakaki tonight and Touko has a dinner date," Doujima said, " if your not going as Amon's date come as the sister I never had."

Karasuma sighed and shook her head.

" I'll go to the rehearsal dinner and your wedding, I can't go to your family dinner party," Karasuma said

" It would mean the world to me," Doujima said

Karasuma looked up from the magazine and saw Doujima, giving her classic pleading look.

" Ok fine," Karasuma said, " What time?"

" It's for 7, but if you want I can send a ride to pick you up," Doujima said

" Oh ok, what should I wear?" Karasuma asked

" What you wear to work or a black dress casual slightly," Doujima said 

Karasuma nodded and Doujima showed her the dress that she would be wearing as her maid of honor and got fitted for it. She left and went out to lunch and then went back to work. Amon was gone and she sighed with relief and got to work.

By 5:30 she left and went home and cleaned up and she pulled out a black dress, the same dress she wore to Amon's. She sighed and got dressed and grabbed a purse, then her phone rang.

" Karasuma," she answered

" I'm on my way wait for me out front," Amon's voice came over the line

" Alright," Karasuma said

She sighed knowing that Doujima and Nagira had set this up and she wasn't liking it. She sprayed some perfume and then headed down placing a long coat on over her dress coat. She walked outside and looked at her watch seeing it was now 6:45 and she was becoming nervous.

" Why am I shaking like a child?" she thought

Amon pulled up and Karasuma walked to the car and got in. She buckled up and Amon pulled out.

" Hey Ms. Karasuma," Hikari said

" Hi Hikari, how are?" She asked

" I'm fine, I was wondering when I'd see you again," Hikari said

Karasuma smiled and looked up front and Amon looked over once in awhile. He looked in the review mirror to see Hikari staring out. He pulled up 5 minuets til 7 and saw Doujima pulling up at the restaurant with Nagira. Karasuma got out and Doujima smiled and saw Amon get out and then Hikari. Hikari walked over and hugged Nagira and took Doujima's hand.

" I'm glad you came Miho," Doujima said, " It wouldn't be the same without you."

" Thanks for inviting me," Karasuma said 

Amon walked in with Nagira and got the table.

" So, did you talk to her any?" Nagira asked

" No, I don't think it really is any of your business," Amon said 

Nagira smirked and ordered a drink for the both of them. Doujima, Hikari and Karasuma walked in and Hikari looked at Amon as he looked over. She smiled and walked over to him and he picked her up. They walked to the table and waited for Doujima's family to come. Doujima looked at Karasuma as she looked around.

" We're renting the place out for the rehearsal dinner and I wanted to bring my family here," Doujima said, " Best traditional food."

" I've been here a couple of times, it is a nice place," Karasuma replied

Doujima's family walked in and she walked over and greeted them and Nagira walked over.

" Mom, Dad, little brother, this is Shunji, Nagira," She said 

" It's a pleasure to meet Yurika's fiancé finally, we've heard nothing, but the best," Doujima's mother said

" She's only spoke the best about her family and I for one am honored in meeting you," Nagira said

" So, you're a lawyer Shunji," Doujima's father said, " I was looking for a good lawyer."

" Daddy," Doujima said, " Don't scare him away."

" I wouldn't do that to my little girl," he said hugging her

" It's about time you finally get married," her brother said

" And when will you get married," she said hugging her brother

Amon walked over with Hikari and Karasuma followed and Nagira introduced Amon and Hikari.

" It's a pleasure to meet you," Doujima's mother said 

" Do I call you grandmother?" Hikari asked

" Oh, you can call me that if you want," Doujima's mother said, " She's so precious, is she yours?"

" She's my niece, my sister's daughter, but Nagira and I take care of her," Amon said

" Oh, she past away?" she asked

" Yes, I'm afraid at an early age," Amon said

Karasuma looked at Amon and Hikari and Doujima's mother looked over.

" You must be Miho, Yurika talks about you as if you were her sister," Doujima's mother said

" Yes, I feel like an older sister," Karasuma said

" Are you a hunter too or do you work for SOLOMON?" she asked

" I'm a hunter, vice senior hunter, Amon is our senior hunter," Karasuma said

Doujima's mother smiled and said, " Well, it must be alright when your at the top."

Karasuma smiled and sat between Hikari and Amon. She sighed and knew she could make it through dinner and try through dessert.

As dinner past Karasuma got up and Amon looked at her as she excused herself. She walked outside and Doujima excused herself and followed.

" Miho," Doujima said, " What's wrong?"

" Yurika, I don't know how much longer I can fight back what I believe in," Karasuma said 

" Amon, suffers too, maybe if you told him," Doujima said

" No, I know he doesn't have feelings for me, I have to accept," Karasuma replied

Doujima placed her hand on her shoulder and Karasuma sighed.

" You enjoy not Only Amon, but being around for Hikari, like a mother," Doujima said

" Perhaps I want to be with Amon because of that," Karasuma replied

" Then tell him, he will try to understand," Doujima replied

Doujima and Karasuma talked for about 15 minuets and then Doujima came in. She leaned over to Amon and told him something. He looked up and excused himself and grabbed his keys. He walked out and Karasuma looked at him.

" Doujima said you weren't feeling well," Amon said, " Let me take you home."

" Thank you Amon," she said

He opened the door for her and she got in then Amon got into the driver's side. He pulled out and Doujima and Nagira watched.

" Where are they going?" Doujima's younger brother asked

" Karasuma wasn't feeling well, so I asked Amon to take her home," Doujima replied, " So mind your own business."

Amon drove down the main street and he turned down the air conditioner. He made sure Karasuma was comfortable and his concern was well noticed. 

" I'm ok Amon," she said

Amon looked at her and nodded then turned down a street where Karasuma lived and pulled up to the apartment complex. He looked at Karasuma as she sat there for a few minuets then turned to Amon.

" Thank you Amon," Karasuma said, " I appreciate your sacrificing the moment to bring me home."

She opened the door and Amon looked at her.

" Karasuma," he said

Karasuma stopped and looked at Amon as he met her gaze.

" I have another family meeting next week, Hikari's asked to stay home, would you care to take her for the night?" Amon asked

" I would love to," Karasuma said

" I would be in your debt," Amon replied, " I'll talk with you tomorrow."

Karasuma smiled and thanked Amon for bringing her home. She walked into the building and vanished from Amon's sight. He sighed and sat there for a second then breathed in.

Amon returned to see everyone was heading out. Hikari hugged Nagira and then Doujima.

" I get to call you Aunt don't I?" Hikari said

" You certainly do," Doujima said, " And I promise you I will help this old man over here get on his toes."

" I'm not old, I'm mature," Nagira said 

Doujima smiled and hugged Hikari.

" Bye Aunt Yurika," Hikari said

Doujima looked at Amon and he gave a nod.

" That's no fair Amon, a nod to your sister-in-law," Doujima said

" Your not my sister-in-law just yet," Amon replied

" Right, but in April I will be," Doujima said

" I dread the moment that you say I do," Amon said 

Hikari tugged on Amon's coat and he looked down at her and lead her to the car.

" Bye everyone," Hikari called

Nagira and Doujima waved and headed to Doujima's car. Both got in and sighed with relief.

" Meeting parents, check," Nagira said, " What's next my future bride?"

" Rest, until next weeks meeting," Doujima said

She leaned over and kissed Nagira and he grabbed her hand. Doujima drove to her apartment and Nagira grabbed a few things from the trunk, then carried it up.

" So, are those two ever going to get back together?" Nagira asked

" I hope so, they just have to get past pride and fear, Amon especially Amon," Doujima said 

She opened the door and slipped off her shoes, and Nagira followed after her. She took the things in her room, then put them in the closet. She looked at Nagira and walked over to him.

" So, how are you feeling about getting married, to a witch hunter and SOLOMON Agent?" Doujima asked

" As long as you don't shoot me, I'm ok," Nagira said 

Doujima smiled wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

" Bang," she whispered

Nagira pulled her close and lifted her into his arms then gently set her down on the bed. He then leaned over her and kissed her and she wrapped her arms and pulled him down.

" Yurika, did I ever tell you why I wanted to marry you?" Nagira questioned

" Only a dozen times, but each time is different," she said, " So, tell me Shunji, Nagira."

Nagira smiled and kissed her and looked at her.

" You're the sexiest woman with a gun, smartest woman that has pulled me out of a fantasy life, and the pretties woman alive," Nagira said kissing her

Doujima smiled and kissed him and removed his jacket and undid his tie.

" Your just a sexy lawyer, that can kick ass," Doujima said

Amon carried Hikari upstairs to his apartment as she mumbled little words here and there. He put her down and she stumbled towards her bedroom.

" Go take a bath, and get ready for bed," Amon softly 

" But, I'm not tiered," Hikari mumbled

" I know, you can run all night," Amon said 

She nodded and entered her room and Amon grabbed his things and showered in his bathroom. He finished up and got Hikari's bed ready for her to climb into bed. She came out with her hair braided and then walked into her bed. Amon tucked her into bed and looked at her.

" Uncle Amon, did you ever want kids?" Hikari asked

" I never thought about it," Amon replied, " but that's all changed."

" Your 25 years old and not married how is that possible, you deserve to be happy, to come home to someone who loves you," Hikari said

Amon looked at her and said, " I have a little girl right here that I have to worry about now. I don't have time to be the bachelor I use to be."

" But now your like a single parent and every single parent needs someone to love. Just like Uncle Nagira," Hikari said

Amon kissed her head and turned on the light next to her bed. He got up and walked towards the door.

" Ms. Karasuma's like a mother," Hikari yawned, " And she's always wanting to help you, like a wife."

" Good night Hikari," Amon said

He walked out and walked to the living room where he sighed then walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle that had a little less than half. He poured a glass and sipped it. He looked at the clock and then finished the glass he had, then went off to bed.

The next week came and Amon cleaned up pretty good and turned to Hikari who sat on his bed.

" Your tie isn't straight," Hikari said, " You act like you haven't put a tie on before."  
" I assure you that isn't the case," Amon said 

" You men never know how to put ties on," Hikari said, " I'll fix it, I watched my mommy put my daddy's tie on him."

Amon gave her a look and walked over and she stood up on his bed and fixed Amon's tie. She smiled and reached over for the cologne and handed it to him.

" You act like your going on a date uncle Amon," Hikari said, " Or maybe your dressing nice for Ms. Karasuma."

Amon gave her a looked and picked her up and put her down.

" Alright grab your things for tonight," Amon said, " I don't want to be late.  
She ran off and Amon looked in the mirror then walked out and Hikari looked at him. He slipped his shoes on and Hikari grabbed her shoes and they walked out the door. Amon got her in the car then got in and he drove off to Karasuma's apartment. When he got there Karasuma was out waiting for them, she waved to Hikari as they pulled up. Hikari got out and hugged Karasuma and Amon grabbed her things out the back. He walked over and handed them to Hikari.

" Your looking sharp Amon," Karasuma said, " Oh, and you smell good too."  
" It's only a dinner party," Amon said, " I'll pick her up at 9 tomorrow."

" Don't worry, I know. I have numbers of everyone," Karasuma said

Amon looked at her and knelt down slightly and kissed her cheek.

" Be good," Amon said, " Don't give her trouble, she has my permission to discipline you."

" Ok, uncle Amon," she said, " Just go."

He stood up and looked at Karasuma and straighten out black tie. He leaned over and kissed Karasuma's cheek.

" Thanks," he said

" Amon, get out of here, dinner plans," she said

He ran to the driver's side and pulled out and Karasuma smiled. She looked at Hikari and helped her with some things. They got upstairs and Karasuma got her settled in a room.

" Ms. Karasuma I think uncle Amon got really dressed up to see you," Hikari said

" Really, what else does Amon do just for me?" Karasuma asked

" Kiss you on the cheek," Hikari said

" All guys do that as a thank you," Karasuma said

" Uncle Amon doesn't," she said 

Karasuma smiled and put out her hand and lead Hikari to the dining room. She served her the special dinner that she took time and made.

" You and Amon think alike, he cooked this the other day," Hikari said, " It's my favorite."

" Really," Karasuma said, " I guess I'm going to have to try his version, but I'll tell you Hikari, a woman's cooking is much more serious than a man's."

Hikari laughed and Karasuma smiled, Hikari ate and drank the fresh made juice Karasuma made for her, instead of having water all the time. 

By 9 Karasuma took Hikari out for ice cream and she found some things out about Amon.

" So, he doesn't really like fancy, more causal," Karasuma said

" Ms Karasuma, how come Amon is afraid to get close to people?" she asked

" I don't know Hikari, he's been like that since I've met him," Karasuma said

" He's changed though hasn't he," Hikari stated

" A lot, I think you helped, it brought a little hope into his life, seeing that his sister was a witch as well and had a daughter that could help him get through life," Karasuma said

Hikari looked at Karasuma and said, " Before my mother died, she told me something strange and maybe that's why I came to Japan. She told me to seek out uncle Amon, cause he was growing weaker by the day. Is there something wrong with uncle Amon?"

Karasuma looked at Hikari and saw a slight concern in her eyes. She wasn't sure what Hikari meant, but she knew if Amon kept fighting his powers it would destroy him.

" No, I don't think so," she replied, " I think he's healthy."

Hikari nodded and Karasuma looked at Hikari as she ate her ice cream. Karasuma sighed and wondered how Amon was handling the dinner party. 

Amon looked at Doujima and Nagira as they seemed to be bathing in happiness. Amon was both happy, but he envied his brother's happiness. Amon stood up and excused himself and he went outside, he looked at the stars and the full moon that was presented in the night sky.

" One more month of this and everything will return to normal," Amon thought 

Looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 10 and knew that Hikari was probably still up and about instead of in bed asleep. He sighed and then walked a little ways before he stopped at the end of the block. He could only feel the worry that crept up around him and the concern for his niece. He then walked back and walked inside and Nagira and Doujima looked at him.

" Welcome back Amon, we were just discussing the plans for the wedding," Nagira said

" Yes, Amon, I hope your ok with walking Karasuma down the isle she's my maid of honor?" Doujima said

" I'm fine with that," Amon said

" Sakaki and Robin," Doujima said, " Amon do you think Hikari is old enough to be a bride's maid?"

" No, she's inexperienced," Amon said

" Of course, then she will be my flower girl, but escorted by my brother," Doujima said 

Amon sighed and looked at his watch, then stood up.

" If you excuse me, I have to get up early tomorrow for work," Amon said

" Oh, come on Amon," Nagira said, " Work isn't more important than this wedding."

" It's what pays my bills and feeds the extra mouth I have living in my apartment, that now wants a pet," Amon said

" Aw she's at that age," Doujima said

" At that age with only the one track mind of getting something," Amon said

He put his coat on and shook hands with Doujima's parents and shook his brother's hand. He walked off and got into his car and pulled out, then peeled out onto the main street, then went home. By the time he got in he was beat and ready to just fall asleep. He walked down the hall and went to check on Hikari, but then remembered she was at Karasuma's for the night. He undid his tie and changed his clothes. He went to sleep at about 12:30 and didn't wake up until 7. He started his day and called Robin, whom seemed to have forgotten who her partner was.

" Amon, she left earlier with Sakaki," Touko told him

" I see," Amon said

" Sorry, Amon," Touko replied 

Amon hung up and relaxed a little then at 8:30 left for Karasuma's. He arrived ten minuets early and walked upstairs. He knocked on the door and she opened it.

" Oh, Amon your early," she said

" Should I leave?" he asked

" No, she's just finishing breakfast, come in," Karasuma said

Amon walked in and Karasuma walked into the living room. He followed and saw Hikari eating a warm breakfast with fresh juice.

" Hey uncle Amon," Hikari said 

" I see, you survived," Amon said 

" Of course I did, Karasuma took good care of me," Hikari said

" She has all of her limbs attached," Karasuma said, " I told you, you didn't have to worry."

Amon sat down and Hikari got up and put her dishes in the sink.

" So, where's Robin?" Karasuma asked

" With Sakaki," Amon said

" And here I thought you were her watch dog," Karasuma teased

Karasuma put the mail in her purse and then walked over and sat down.

" How was dinner?" Karasuma asked

" Ecstatic," Amon sarcastically remarked

" That bad," Karasuma replied

Hikari walked off and grabbed her things, then walked out.

" Ok, I'm ready," Hikari said

" Amon, are you taking the day off?" Karasuma asked

Amon gave a slight nodded and said, " Part of the day until Nagira can take Hikari."

" If it's alright with you I'll call in late, I need some help with picking out a wedding gift for Yurika and your brother," Karasuma replied

" Your asking the wrong person," Amon said

" Come on Amon," Karasuma said

" Oh, come on uncle Amon," Hikari said

" And I have to go try on my dress, and while your there you can get fitted for a tux," Karasuma said

Amon sighed and then agreed and Karasuma got up to clean up a little.

" So Nagira and Doujima are living together?" Karasuma asked

" I wouldn't know," Amon said

" Cause I called to leave a message and Doujima and Nagira have a message together on the answering machine," Karasuma replied 

By early afternoon the day began, Amon and Karasuma made their first stop at the a tailor's. Amon was fitted for a tux and Karasuma smiled at him as he watched the tailor fit him. She walked in the back and tried on the dress and Amon looked at her as she came out. Hikari smiled and Karasuma looked at Amon in the tux.. 

" Not a new color for you Amon," Karasuma said

" Why change if it's for one day?" Amon said

She stepped on the platform and the tailor looked at it.

" How do I look?" Karasuma asked

" You look pretty," Hikari said, " Doesn't she uncle Amon?"

Amon looked at Karasuma and stared at her for a second then turned away.

" You look nice," Amon replied 

" Come on Amon, what do you really think?" Karasuma asked

" You look very nice," Amon replied 

Karasuma shook her head and then walked to the back and changed. She took the dress to the tailor and paid for it. Amon paid for his tux which he would come back for. The three of them went around searching the perfect gift. Karasuma looked at Amon as he looked around and Hikari picked something out. Amon placed it back and herded her back to the front. Karasuma looked at Amon as he looked puzzled. 

By 1 Karasuma had found something and the three went to lunch. Amon looked up at Karasuma as she tried to decide on something.

" A salad," Karasuma said

" A woman's choice," Amon said

She looked up and smirked and said, " Look who's talking, you have poor Hikari on a water diet, and light on the oils."

" She's right uncle Amon," Hikari said

" A salad has what two leaves and a tomato," Amon said

" What are you getting?" Karasuma said

" A traditional dish," Amon said 

Karasuma smirked and said, " Meaning low in salt content, not to much fat."

" Balance meal," Amon said

Hikari smiled and looked at her menu listening to the two talk about low diet food. They ordered and ate and lunch and Amon picked up the bill and paid like a gentle man. 

By the time they finished it was nearly 2:30 and Amon drove Karasuma to her car and then she unloaded what she bought into her car. 

" Alright I'll see you at work," Karasuma said, " see you later Hikari."

" Bye Ms. Karasuma," Hikari said

Amon drove down to Doujima's apartment and went up to find out if Nagira was there. Just as he had expected his brother was not up and Doujima was still there. He sighed and got back into the car.

" Your coming with me," Amon said

" Yes," Hikari said

He drove off down to the STN-J and walked to the office. He pushed his way through boxes that blocked the door and looked at Michael who was typing away.

" What is this?" Amon said

" Apparently, they're wedding gifts, sent here," Michael said

" Get them out of here," Amon said

" Where do you want me to put them?" Michael asked

" Away from the door," Amon said 

Sakaki and Robin walked from the back and Amon looked at them. Both lowered their heads in shame. Amon got through and Hikari followed behind him.

" Sakaki in the back," Amon said 

" On my way," Sakaki said 

Robin looked at Sakaki and smiled then looked at Hikari.

" It's been awhile Hikari, how have you been?" she asked

" I'm good, are you and Sakaki in love with each other?" she asked Robin

Robin smiled and slightly shrugged and Michael looked over at the two girls.

" Chatter somewhere else," Michael said

" Sorry," Robin said

Amon walked in the back and Sakaki stood there. Amon turned around and looked at the young hunter.

" What the hell were you doing in the back?" Amon said

" Nothing," Sakaki said

" I believe that, especially when cameras don't lie," Amon said

Sakaki shrugged and sighed then sat down.

" Do yourself a favor and don't get attached," Amon said

" Come on Amon, it's not like you haven't done something like I did," Sakaki said

" Never," Amon replied

" What about you and Ms. Karasuma sleeping together?" Sakaki said, " That's co-worker relationship. Late night work right Amon."

Amon looked at Sakaki and grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him from the back.

" Dignity, learn the word Sakaki, then we'll talk man to man," Amon said

Sakaki slight smirked and walked over and Robin looked up. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

" You two are cute together," Hikari said

" Ok, that's it," Michael said, " I can hear all the lovey dovey stuff through my earphones, would you take your office dating somewhere else."

" He's just jealous," Sakaki said 

" Sorry Michael," Robin said

Michael shook his head and looked at his computer screen.

" Get a room," he said

" We tried, Amon got pissed," Sakaki said

" Get a hotel room," Michael said

Amon sat down and sighed and looked at his file work scattered all over. He narrowed his eyes and got up needing a cup of coffee. 


	6. Dancing With the Lonely Soul

****

Chapter 6: Dancing With the Lonely Soul

April came and there was chaos in the air as everyone struggled to get ready. The rehearsal dinner was the first thing to go and it went rather well. Nagira and Doujima seemed to be pleased with the out come and those who came. 

" It's going to be a beautiful wedding tomorrow," Doujima's mother said

" I hope so," Doujima said 

Karasuma talked with Hikari and Amon just watched and then looked over at Robin and Sakaki, whom to be almost as happy as Nagira and Doujima. To him it was almost sicken. Karasuma glanced up at Amon as he listened to everyone talking, she leaned over to Amon and whispered something in his ear. He looked over at Karasuma and she saw a slight smile crease his face out of pure humor. He reached over and grabbed her hand and placed something in her hand. She looked down at the piece of paper and smiled. She read it and smiled and looked at Amon.

" Of course," Karasuma said 

Doujima and Nagira looked over and saw Karasuma and Amon just staring at each other with occasional words and a smile. 

" I think another chance is coming close," Doujima said

" I agree," Nagira said

At 10 everyone left and prepared for the day that would bring joy in two people's life or more. Amon dropped Karasuma off and Karasuma looked at him.

" Don't you forget Amon, you promised," she said 

Karasuma kissed his cheek and waved to Hikari. Hikari looked at Amon and smiled.

" Uncle Amon, what did you promise Ms. Karasuma?" she asked

" Nothing," he said straight forward, " Something I can tell you when your older."

The next morning, Amon woke up early and got the morning started, someone dropped off his tux and he brought it into his room. He showered and then began to dress in the slick looking tux. He called down the hall for Hikari and she walked out dressed and ready to go. 

" Uncle do you want me to help you with your tie again?" she asked so innocently

He lifted her up onto a chair and handed her the tie as she fixed it just right, he looked at it and slipped on the vest over his shirt.

" Are your all ready to go?" Amon asked

" Yes, Uncle," she replied 

He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out and handed it to Hikari.

" Call Karasuma and tell her we're on our way," Amon said

" Oh, she called and saw she went with Aunt Yurika to get dress," Hikari said

Amon nodded and Hikari reached for his cologne and handed it to him before he asked for it. He looked at her and she smiled as he took it from her and put some on.

" Ok, let's go," he said 

He grabbed his jacket and placed it on then headed out slipping his black shoes on. Hikari slipped hers on and grabbed Amon's hand as they walked down to his car. They drove off to the chapel and saw Nagira just pulling up. He got out and Hikari got out and hugged him.

" Uncle Nagira," she cheered 

" Hey," he said hugging her

" You don't look ready," Hikari said

" I'm almost ready, you look very pretty today Hikari," he said 

" Thank you," Hikari said

Nagira looked up and saw Amon walking over and shook his hand.

" Looking sharp," Nagira said

" Only for today," Amon said 

" Hikari, the women are in the back could you check on them?" Nagira asked

" Of course," she said

She took off to the back of the chapel and walked in through the back way. She walked to where the women were finishing up the last of their make-up and dressing. Hikari tapped Doujima and she turned around and Hikari hugged her.

" Good luck Aunt Yurika," Hikari said

" Thank you Hikari," Doujima said hugging her

Karasuma smiled and then looked at a clock on the wall. 

" We have ten minuets we should start heading up to the front of the chapel," Karasuma said

" Then let's do so," Doujima said

Amon straighten Nagira's tie and then Nagira straighten out Amon's coat.

" Come on Amon," Sakaki said

" Good luck," Amon said then followed behind Michael and Sakaki

They stood by each bride's maid and each bride's maid looped their arms under their escort's. Amon looked at Karasuma and she looked at him.

" You look very handsome Amon," she said

" You look nice," Amon said

She smiled and then looked forwards as the music played each pair walked down the isle. Then everyone rose to greet the bride as the march played, Doujima looked at everyone as they stared at her, her father patted her hand as he escorted her up. He presented her to Nagira and Nagira escorted her the rest of the way.

At the reception there was greeting to the bride and groom and happiness for them. Nagira and Doujima made the salutation and the real fun began, with music and food. Hikari walked over to Amon and grabbed his hand, then pulled him towards the dance floor.

" Hikari, I don't dance," he said

" Come on," she said, " Please."

Amon sighed and let her do the dancing, but he danced with her on a slow song. Karasuma watched him and smiled as he danced with Hikari.

" Go ask to cut in," Doujima said

Karasuma looked up and shook her head.

" No, he's spending time with Hikari," Karasuma said

Nagira walked over and wrapped his arms around Doujima's waist.

" Tell her to dance with Amon," Doujima said

" Go cut in," Nagira said, " Yurika will do it for you."

Doujima smiled and grabbed Karasuma's hand and they walked over, but by then the song was over. Doujima looked at Karasuma and she shrugged.

" To late," Karasuma said 

" It's never to late," Doujima said 

Hikari walked over to Doujima and Nagira and hugged him.

" Uncle Nagira will you dance with me?" Hikari asked

" I'm going to dance with Yurika, but I promise I will dance with you," Nagira said 

Hikari nodded and she walked over to Karasuma and sat next to her.

" Dance with Uncle Amon," Hikari said, " He dances fine."

" He's not much of a fast dancer," Karasuma said

" Next slow song ask him," Hikari said

Karasuma smiled and said, " I will don't worry."

Speeches were made and dinner was served, what followed was what everyone wanted the most.

" Alright, I sent Yurika, to get a white cake and of course she ordered it, but it got messed up and we have a black and a white cake," Nagira said

" It wasn't my fault," Doujima said

" Nope, I wasn't saying it was, but you just have to eat a piece of both," Nagira said 

They cut a piece together and took a piece for her then smiled as he fed it to her. She fed him the slice of cake and then they served it. Karasuma took a piece and she grabbed a piece for Amon and walked over to him.

" Here," she said, " It's wonderful."

Amon looked at it and took it then looked at Karasuma.

"Thank you," Amon said 

Amon looked over at the crowd and the two that stood out the most were Robin and Sakaki. They seemed to be more in love then the bride and groom, but of course it was young love.

" They're so cute together," Karasuma said

" It's sicken," Amon replied

" Oh, come on Amon, young love is always cute," Karasuma said

Amon looked at her and shook his head.

" Your speech was beautiful Amon, there was a lot of thought put into it," Karasuma said, " Sometimes I think you just try to hide it but it's there."

" I hide because I care to much," Amon replied

" There's no shame in caring," Karasuma said

They both ate the cake and Karasuma walked around again slipping her shoes off her aching feet. Hikari walked around and looked at Michael sitting down at the table and she walked over to him.

" Michael," she said

He looked over at Hikari and gave a smile.

" Will you dance with me?" Hikari asked

Michael chuckled and stood up and presented his hand to her. She smiled and took his hand then walked to the dance floor. Nagira walked over and took a seat next to Amon and looked over his shoulder at Hikari.

" She's 10 years old let it go," Nagira said, " Why don't you get out there and ask Karasuma to dance?"

" In time," Amon said

" Look Amon, they say you only live once, and perhaps this is life throwing you a line. So chase it before it's pulled in," Nagira said

Amon looked at Karasuma as she danced with Sakaki then danced around with some of the other guest. 

" I've already messed up once, I can't do it again," Amon said

By early evening guest were slowly leaving and bidding Nagira and Doujima a good life together. Nagira looked at Doujima and kissed her cheek.

" Oh, I need to throw my bouquet," Doujima said 

She made an announcement for all the single women to come try to catch the bouquet. Karasuma and Robin joined in the catching and hoped it would be one of them. Doujima turned around and gave it a good toss over her shoulder and then turned around. The bouquet came down and Karasuma looked up and caught it.

" Good I was hoping she would catch it," Doujima said

Karasuma looked at it and smelt the roses and she looked up at Doujima who smiled with delight. She walked over for pictures with the bride and the catch she made.

" You were hoping weren't you?" Karasuma asked

" Of course," Doujima said, " Now do yourself a favor and dance while there is still music. They're going to play a slow song so go ahead."

" Yurika," she said

" Fine, I'll ask him you can dance with Nagira," Doujima said

She walked over to Nagira and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and kissed Doujima. A slow song came on and Nagira walked Karasuma to the dance floor and Doujima dragged Amon.

" Suck up your pride and ask her," Doujima said, " It's really simple."

Nagira guided Karasuma over towards Doujima and Amon. Amon pulled away and walked off without a sound and Doujima sighed.

" It's pointless to try Miho, I'm sorry," Doujima said 

" It's not your fault," Karasuma said 

She let Doujima cut in and walked off to find her shoes. Hikari walked over and handed her, her shoes.

" Thank you Hikari," she said 

Hikari nodded and Karasuma slipped her shoes on and then looked at Nagira and Doujima as they danced.

" Love, was blessed upon them," Karasuma said

" Uncle Amon didn't ask you?" she asked

" It's alright, he's not one for celebrations," Karasuma said

By 10 the guest had left expect for everyone who cleaned up. Nagira and Doujima headed out and Karasuma wished them luck.

" Miho, if you want, take my car home, " Doujima said, " I won't need it for a few weeks."

" Ok," Karasuma said, " Have a good time you two."

Nagira and Doujima walked off and she sat down with a glass of champagne. Sakaki and Robin headed out close behind and Michael after them.

" Robin," Karasuma said

" Yes," Robin said

" Be careful," she said

" We will," Sakaki and Robin said

They walked off and Karasuma sighed, then sipped on the champagne. The music remained as they cleaned up and the lights dimmed. Karasuma got up and let them clean the tables off and she walked to a window where the moon light caught her features just right. 

Amon walked in and looked Karasuma as she stood there. He set his coat down and walked over to her.

" I never feel comfortable asking a woman to dance," Amon said

" Not in front of people right?" Karasuma remarked

She turned to him and he looked at her then looked at the DJ that still was there. Music began to play and Karasuma looked at Amon, he walked over to her and he put out his hand. She smiled and wiped the tears from off her face and she took his hand. He pulled her to him and took one hand into his and the other around her waist. 

" You shouldn't cry, it ruins your beautiful features," He said pulling her close. 

He danced with her around the dance floor a couple of times with his slick style. What they didn't expect was an audience that would peep in by accident.

" Karasuma have you seen my…" Robin said then glanced up

She smiled and Sakaki came in and she silenced him and pointed to Amon and Karasuma.

" Amazing, I need to learn how to dance like that," Sakaki said

" Shh," Robin said

Amon dipped Karasuma and pulled her up close to him and she smiled as he did. The song ended and Amon stared at her and stroked her cheek with his hand.

" Amon," she whispered

" Thank you for the dance," Amon whispered as he stared at her

Karasuma stared at him and she reached up to him and he leaned towards her, their lips met and closed the gap between them. Robin looked at Sakaki and he put his arms around her.

" I bet you their going to have a long night," Sakaki said

" Sakaki," Robin said

" Hey, alcohol has just entered the blood stream," Sakaki said

He pulled Robin close and kissed her.

" But of course there's that crazy thing called love," Sakaki said dipping Robin and kissing her.

" My place tonight," Sakaki said, " make you forget about your worries."

" Sakaki, that's not funny," she said kissing him

He smiled and guided Robin out of the building leaving Amon and Karasuma alone. Amon took Karasuma by her hand and lead her out and saw a note on his car. He walked over and saw that Sakaki and Robin took Hikari back to Robin's. Amon looked at Karasuma and kissed her.

" Amon," Karasuma whispered

" Yes," he replied

" I'm sorry," she whispered

" For what?" he asked

Karasuma looked at him and said, " Not speaking to you about my feelings."

Amon looked at her and stroked her cheek then kissed her on her cheek.

" Let's go," Amon whispered

" I have to take Yurika's car," Karasuma said

" Meet me at my place," he said

Karasuma nodded and walked to Doujima's car, she took off and Amon took off and followed her back to his place. They both pulled up to Amon's place and got out, locking the car doors as a habit. Amon stood on the side walk and waited for Karasuma. She walked over and Amon grabbed her hand and guided her to the elevator. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She smiled and leaned her head down on his chest then he leaned to her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her deeper. The elevator opened and they walked out close to each other. He opened the door and let her in first then he looked down the halls and shut the door. Both slipped off their shoes and Amon looked at her.

" Amon," She said 

He undid his vest and hung his coat leaving only the white shirt left to take off. Karasuma looked at him and walked over to him and kissed him. He lifted her up into his arms and walked to his bedroom and shut the door. He laid her down gently on his bed and he leaned over her, she stared at him then pulled him down by his collar to meet her lips. 

Hours later they rested in each other's arms under the cool sheets. Karasuma looked at Amon and he looked at her. She pushed his hair from his face and snuggled close to him as a little laughter escaped her lips. He pulled her close and rubbed her bare back.

" Amon," she whispered, " I'm in love with you."

He looked at her and kissed her and stroked her soft skin.

" Miho," he whispered

She looked at him and said, " What."

" I want to be with you, not apart," Amon whispered, " You're the reason I have been pulled away from the darkness."

She smiled and looked at him as he leaned over her. She ran her hand over his bare chest then reached up and kissed him. He reached behind her and lifted her up closer to him.  
" I won't leave you Amon," Karasuma whispered, " I want to care for you and I want to be apart of your life than just a co-worker."

Amon nodded and kissed her more then took her into his arms for the rest of the night.


	7. Summoned by Solomon

****

Chapter 7: Summoned by Solomon 

A week past and Amon, Karasuma and Hikari went out since the hunts were not high. Karasuma grabbed Amon's hand and he pulled her to him and kissed her. Hikari continued on her merry little way while love floated past her. Karasuma and Amon caught up with Hikari as she enjoyed the spring breeze.

" Uncle Amon, this looks like a nice spot," Hikari said 

" I agree Amon, right by the lake," Karasuma said 

Amon nodded and unfolded the two blankets they brought, then looked at Karasuma as she stood there holding the picnic basket. She slipped her sandals off and knelt down on the blankets. She pulled out sandwiches and some fresh cut fruits. Amon reached behind Karasuma and grabbed a sandwich. She looked over and grabbed it back and he reached over for another one to snatch.

" Amon," she said 

Hikari chuckled and she looked at Karasuma as she stared at Amon, wondering what he was going to do next. Amon looked at her and came to his knees then snatched a sandwich and she looked at him as he opened the zip locked bag. 

" You little thief," she remarked

" A Hungry one," Amon said 

Karasuma shook her head and looked at Hikari as she opened the fruit.

" Do you want this or a sandwich?" Karasuma asked

" Can I have some of both," Hikari replied

" Of course," Karasuma said 

Amon looked at her and leaned back on his side. Karasuma looked at him and snatched back the rest of the sandwich and Amon grabbed her down and she smiled. He tried to reach for it and she slapped his hand.

" I'm hungry too," Karasuma said

She took a bite and looked at Amon. Hikari smiled and nibbled on her half and then had some fresh fruit as she watched Amon and Karasuma tease each other. 

After lunch they walked around again and stumbled on two other lovers just by accident. Sakaki and Robin were enjoying the freedom away from work to spend time together and of course display their affection to each other. Hikari pointed them out and of course what else would to young lovers do in a park out of view of the public's eye.

" Don't they have any respect?" Amon question

" Aw Amon, it's just young love," Karasuma said looping her arm through his

He looked at her and she smiled at him as they walked past them. Trying to mind their own business as they walked away. Amon and Karasuma looked back slightly and Hikari pulled them by their hands to keep moving.

" No spying," she said, " They don't spy on you so don't spy on them."

Later Amon dropped off Karasuma at her apartment.

" I'll see you tomorrow," she said kissing him 

She then waved to Hikari and walked up stairs. Amon pulled out and headed home, where they were met by a man dressed in black.

" Who's that?" Hikari asked

" I don't know," he replied 

He got out and got Hikari out and the man approached him.

" Are you Amon?" he asked

" Yes," Amon replied

" We have business then," the man said 

" With whom?" Amon said 

The man turned to him and said, " With Solomon."

Amon took Hikari by the hand and walked up to the apartment. He unlocked the door and let Hikari go in and then the man. He followed and turned on the lights and then invited the man in.

" Hikari, I have business to attend to, can you go in your room?" Amon asked

" Of course," she said

She walked off and Amon looked the man.

" What do you want?" Amon said

" Agent Kuroi, Yougo, with a document that you will have to appear in front of the board," Yougo said 

" Under what charges?" Amon asked

" That is not my business to say, you will have to take it up the board," Yougo replied

He handed the document to Amon and Amon unfolded it. He stared at the fine print and narrowed his eyes.

" Three weeks you will have to go," Yougo said

" Is that all?" Amon asked

" Yes, that's all, but if you don't show you will be forced to make another appearance with a Solomon agent escorting you that day," Yougo said

He stood up and Amon rose and walked him out the door then he shut the door. He looked at the document and placed it in his jacket. Hikari opened her door and saw Amon standing there, she walked out and ran to him.

" Uncle Amon," she said 

He turned around and she hugged him.

" They're not going to take me away are they?" she asked 

" No," he replied

The next day Amon took Hikari to work with him and he saw Karasuma pull up.

" Amon, you don't look well," she said

" I stayed up late," Amon said 

She kissed him and they walked up together and Hikari followed him. They entered the office and everyone seemed to be hard at work. 

" I had a visit by Solomon yesterday," Amon said 

" Why?" Karasuma said

He pulled out the document and handed it to her.

" You have to appear before the board, but what charges," Karasuma said

" I don't know," Amon said

" Should I come?" she asked

" No, I have to do this on my own," Amon replied

" I'm sure it's nothing," Karasuma said

They picked up files and read them together and then Amon tried to analyze them. 

" Robin, Sakaki and Karasuma we're going hunting," he said 

Michael pulled up the blue prints of where the witch was. Robin, Sakaki, Karasuma and Amon took off. Michael monitored the hunt along side with Hikari. Hikari watched as Michael tested out cameras to see what they saw. Hikari looked at the screen as Michael zoomed in.

" Hey Michael, what's that over there?" Hikari said 

" I don't know, Hey Amon stay still," Michael said

Michael zoomed up and saw a person pulling a gun out.

" Amon, Karasuma get down!" Michael shouted

Amon's camera went black and voices were muffled by static. Michael tried to get it back on line, but couldn't.

Karasuma knelt down removed the camera from Amon's coat. She looked at him and took his hand.

" Hold on Amon," Karasuma said

" What's his status?" Sakaki said

" I don't know," Karasuma replied

Amon looked at her as she removed the wires from her view. 

" That's an Orbo bullet," she gasped 

" What?" Sakaki said

" A witch has an orbo gun," Robin said 

" Come on Amon, let's get you up, A bullet has three minuets before it reacts, Sakaki cover us," Karasuma said 

" Someone's hunting Amon," Robin said 

" You can't be serious," Sakaki said 

Karasuma got Amon far from site and she reached into her pocket. Sakaki looked around and radioed to Michael. Michael looked on his computer screen and saw no other signs of a shooter, but he found the witch.

" The witch is on the far part of the building," Michael said

" I got it," Sakaki said 

He took off with Robin behind him and Sakaki shot two bullet, but a wave of energy flew at them. Robin blocked it with her fire and Sakaki shot at the witch. They hit the witch twice and went after it. They climbed up the cat walk and saw the witch, seeing it was a woman. Robin walked over and looked at her, she had an Orbo gun and her id fell out.

" She's a Solomon agent," Robin said 

" Michael get me some back ground on Konjou, Kitai," Sakaki said

" I'm on it," Michael said

Hikari looked at the id and looked closely at it. She looked at the picture and then at Michael.

" She's family," Hikari said

" What!" he exclaimed

" My mommy's aunt," she said 

Michael looked at her and called back Sakaki.

" Your saying this Solomon agent is Amon's aunt," Sakaki said, " So why was she hunting him."

" I don't understand, Amon said that his mother's family was dead," Robin said, " but yet this woman has the same power as Amon and Hikari."

Sakaki knelt down and lifted the woman up and brought her down, then brought her to Karasuma.

" How is he?" Sakaki said

" The Orbo's effects are wearing off, I gave him a reversal," Karasuma said, " It should kill the effects."

" Who's that?" Karasuma asked

" A Solomon Agent," Sakaki said setting her down

" But, why would a Solomon agent be our target?" Karasuma said

" That's what I want to know, only one way to find out give her a little of that reversal stuff," Sakaki said

Karasuma gave her a little and Sakaki and Robin waited. Karasuma looked at Amon as he came too and moaned a little.

" What happen?" he asked

" You were shot," Karasuma said

Amon sat up and looked at the woman lying down and he blinked.

" Is that the witch?" he asked

" Yeah a Solomon agent," Karasuma said 

Amon sighed and tried to stand up, but lost balance. Karasuma caught him before he fell. He breathed deep and wiped the sweat of his face and looked at the other two. The agent slowly came to and she sat up looked at the four that surrounded her.

" Your alive still," she growled reaching for a gun

" I don't think your in the position to reach for weapons," Sakaki said pulling out his gun

" Why were you shooting at Amon?" Karasuma said 

" Amon," She whispered

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him and he looked at her.

" You're an idiot witch hunter," she said, " Betraying you own kind."

" You should talk," Sakaki said

" Who are you?" Amon said

" You really don't remember who I am do you, you really are a bastard," she said

" I said who are you?" Amon said lunging at her

" Go ahead, Solomon will have you killed, you and Soen's little girl," she said

Amon threw her down and said, " What does Solomon want with me if they are going to hunt me."

Kitai laughed and stood up and she looked at Amon and stared at him.

" I'm your aunt Amon, the blood that runs through you and your sister," she said, " But I wouldn't want you to remember that right before you die."

" Shut up," he snarled, " I have no family, the only family I have is my older brother and my niece."

Kitai shook her head and smirked.

" Wake up and smell the coffee Amon, my sister never told you about me because you never really met me until about two weeks before your mother was hunted," Kitai said 

Amon looked at her and suddenly it all came back, he remembered the woman he met leaving his house that day. He was twelve and that day he found his mother crying. Two weeks he was the bait used to awaken his mother's powers to hunt her. 

" It was you!" Amon shouted 

" Very good Amon," Kitai said

He reached for his gun and Karasuma grabbed his hand.

" Amon don't do it," she said 

" How could you do that to your own sister," Sakaki said

Kitai laughed and said, " If you understand how powerful she would have been if her power truly developed then you would want her off the street."

Amon dropped his gun and looked at Kitai.

" Amon," Karasuma said, " Don't do it."

" She's not worth it," Sakaki said 

Michael and Hikari watched from Sakaki and Robin's cameras, they saw the anger in Amon's eyes as he stared at Kitai.

" Don't do it," Hikari said, " She's just miss lead."

Amon walked over too her and grabbed her by her throat and forced her against a wall.

" You couldn't stand that my mother made a life for herself, that she married my father could you," Amon said, " You were afraid that she'd be powerful than you."

" Liar," Kitai said, " She was a danger to you and your sister. She was a bad influence."

" You were jealous," Amon said

He smirked and she looked at him and kicked Amon in his stomach. He loosened his grip and Kitai used her powers against Amon. He hit the wall and Karasuma ran towards him.

" Ms. Karasuma no!" Sakaki shouted

Kitai closed her eyes and clasped her hands then opened them, a strong wave of power came at Amon as he rose and Karasuma pushed Amon from out of the path. The wave forced her back and Amon watched in horror as Karasuma was buried 

" Miho!" he shouted 

Sakaki pulled the gun out and shot at Kitai. She turned around and used it against him. Robin blocked her power and threw flames at her. She narrowed her eyes and Amon ran over to Karasuma, he knelt down pulling scraps of metal off her. 

" Miho," he said 

Karasuma looked up and smiled as he lifted her up into his arms.

" Amon," she whispered

" Shh," he said

" She's powerful, shoot her three times," Karasuma said

He walked towards the to others and laid Karasuma on the ground.

" It's my turn," Amon said

" Don't do it," Karasuma whispered

He knelt down and grabbed her hand then got up and looked at Kitai.

" Kitai!" he growled

She turned around and looked at Amon and narrowed her eyes.

" Amon, you can't fight her," Sakaki said 

Robin continued to pushed Kitai away with her fire. Amon clasped his hands together and focused on his target. She came at Amon and Amon opened his hands and just as Hikari has showed him he was able to control the wave of energy. The wave hit Kitai and she was thrown to the ground. Sakaki shot her twice and Amon breathed deep, then walked over to Karasuma. Sakaki and Robin walked over and saw Amon gently take Karasuma into his arms. He stroked her cheek and kissed her on her lips.

" Please, come back to me," he whispered

Sakaki took Robin into his arms as she leaned her head against his chest. Sakaki leaned his head on hers as they waited for a sign of life from Karasuma.

" Come on," Amon whispered, " I need you."

Hikari looked at the computer screen and looked at Amon holding Karasuma. She looked at Michael as he called an ambulance, then looked at her.

" Michael is she dead?" Hikari said

Michael shook his head and looked back at the computer.

" She can't be," Michael thought

Amon closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers. The ambulance came and they took Karasuma and Amon rode with her. Sakaki called Michael about the witch and Michael had already sent word. They took off towards the hospital and Robin held on tight, not because she had to, but because she wanted to be close to Sakaki, afraid she might lose him.

They got to the hospital and saw Amon standing there watching the doors. Sakaki and Robin walked over and he looked at them. 

" I'm sorry Amon," Robin said placing her hand on his shoulder

He reached up and patted it and then walked over and sat down. Sakaki guided Robin to a place to sit and wrapped his arms around her.

Hours of waiting made Amon only worried more and the thought of family hunting family made him angry. He couldn't believe that his own family would do such a thing. He leaned his head into his hands and closed his eyes. A doctor came out and Amon looked up and then stood up.

" How is she?" Amon said

" She's past surgery," the doctor said, " She needs her rest so I ask only one person see her today."

" Thank you doctor," he said

Sakaki and Robin looked up at Amon and nodded. He followed the doctor to a room and saw Karasuma laying there. He walked towards her and she opened her eyes, then looked from the corner of her eye to see Amon standing there.

" Amon," she whispered

She started to reach out her hand, but she let her arm drop to her side. He walked over and sat by her side.

" I'm sorry, Amon," she whispered, " I couldn't let her hurt you."

" I could have taken it," Amon said

" No," Karasuma whispered, " You were hurt already."

Amon leaned over and kissed her forehead and she smiled, her cut face and beat up look was blocked out by her smile.

" You always find away to smile," he whispered, " no matter what it is."

" Amon, stay with me," she whispered

" I will," he whispered, " I'll stay here until you are well again."

Amon looked at her and shook his head, then sighed. She looked at him and saw the look of sadness in his eyes.

" Amon, she was jealous that's all you had the right to hunt her," Karasuma said

" Look what she has done," Amon said 

" I'll be fine," Karasuma said, " In two weeks I'll be fine and when you go to Solomon I'll be there to support you."

Amon nodded and sat there and Karasuma looked at him with hope in her eyes, that's what kept him hopeful .

3 weeks went by and Karasuma was well, but not ready to move around a lot. She needed someone there for her and Amon was leaving to go to Solomon. Nagira and Doujima were back so Doujima told Amon she would keep an eye out on Karasuma, while he was away. Hikari told Amon as well and hugged him tight as he put a suit case in his trunk.

" Take care of yourself," Doujima said 

Doujima kept a hold of Karasuma as she stood to say good-bye to Amon. He looked at her and walked over.

" Return home safely," Karasuma said

" I will," Amon replied

He kissed her cheek and she hugged him falling into his arms.

" Get well for me so we can go somewhere together," Amon whispered

" I'll try, I have Yurika and Hikari to help me around, as well as your brother," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and kissed her on the lips then said, " I'll be back in a week."

Amon got into the car and Doujima and Karasuma waved then Doujima helped Karasuma up to the apartment. Doujima helped her sit down at the table and Hikari walked over.

" Where was Uncle Amon going?" she asked

" To Solomon, he has to appear before the board," Doujima replied

Nagira walked over and handed Karasuma a glass of water and Hikari a glass of juice.

" Don't worry we'll take good care of you," Nagira said

He sat down next to Doujima and put his arm around Doujima's waist.

" So, how was the honeymoon?" Karasuma asked

" Full of passion and fun," Nagira said

" Of course what are honeymoons for if you can't have a little fun and passion together," Karasuma said

" Well, you tell us Miho, you and Amon, you rescued him taking a powerful blow," Doujima said, " That sounds like a very romantic thing."

" It was my duty as his comrade," Karasuma said, " We have a strictly separate relationship when we work."

Doujima nodded and said, " He's more than your average guy Miho, he's a dream boat and sooner or later he'll talk marriage and kids, just like this one did."

She kissed Nagira and Hikari laughed and Karasuma smiled.

" So, are we seeing kids in the future?" Karasuma said

" Of course," Doujima said, " I hope so."

Hikari looked at Doujima and Nagira and said, " Uncle Amon is madly in love with Ms. Karasuma. I saw it all through a camera it was a sad moment, but he started to cry."

Karasuma looked at Hikari and she felt her heart take an extra beat. Amon was upset when she was hurt, but she didn't know he cried for her sake. 

By 1 am Amon pulled up to a hotel where agent Kuroi waited for him. Amon got out his car and someone parked it for him, he shook agent Kuroi's hand.

" Glad to see you didn't miss your date," Yougo said

" I hope this meeting doesn't take long, I promised them I would be back in a week," Amon replied

" It shouldn't," Yougo said

Yougo escorted him to the room and handed him a clearance badge. Amon opened his room door and shut it behind him. He set his bags down and called and left a message on Karasuma's phone. He then went off and took a shower and went off to bed.

****

Day1 

Amon woke up at 7 and began his day and at 8 he was escorted by agent Kuroi to HQ. Amon was scanned and then escorted to a room where 6 board members entered the room, one being Doujima's father. He suddenly didn't feel at eased as he rose and presented to the board. 

" State your name and occupation," Doujima's father said

" Amon, senior witch hunter," Amon said

" Do you know why you're here Amon?" another board member asked

Amon looked at her and said, " No, I don't I was not read any charges."

The board pulled out some paper and Doujima's father looked at Amon.

" As a witch hunter you are suppose to fulfill your duties as one, and as one means that there can not be any distractions in your life," he read, " Amon, your life as a hunter has separated you from reality and with that have caused you to lose control of suppressing the craft that you possess."

Amon felt his heart beat hard against his chest and his hands balled up into a fist.

" Agent Konjou, Kitai, was hunted by you," he said, " Do you know what happens when a hunter hunts an agent?"

" No sir," Amon replied

" It's punishable by death Amon, Your charged with murder Amon, but to continue the list you have been harboring a witch that is illegal here in Japan," Another board member said

" I was told she was registered, and the agent was a suspect in a murder trail 6 years ago. I was ordered to hunt this particular witch and in the process became the hunted by your agent," Amon said

" Silence!" Doujima's father shouted said

" Sir I can not be quiet when you send witch to hunt me trying to murder me and in the process hurts my comrade," Amon said 

" Silence!" Doujima's father shouted

Amon looked at him and said, " As a hunter I followed what was needed."

Doujima's father stood up and looked at Amon.

" Your endanger of losing more than just your job," he said

" Then take my job away, just don't take the girl!" Amon shouted, " She is my niece and family that I have left in memory of my mother who saved me."

The board member looked at each other and then Amon reached into his jacket pocket pulling out two tapes.

" I have evidence from the STN-J that your agent attacked me and here are the files I was giving to hunt this witch. If you find me guilty then I'll take my own life by myself," Amon said

He handed them to Doujima's father and then another agent escorted him out.


	8. The Days are Numbered

****

Chapter8: The Days are Numbered

****

Day 2

Amon woke up around 7 and made a routine out of the new schedule, he would be escorted everyday to HQ and into the room where the board met. Amon stood waiting for the board members to come out and greet him. As they came in they looked at Amon. Doujima's father walked in with the files and tapes, that Amon presented him with. Amon sat down and waited to be asked a questioned.

" We looked over your evidence Amon, and we found that yes your team was suppose to hunt a witch, but not our hunter. She was there searching for a witch," Doujima's father said 

Amon sighed and looked at him as he waited to hear about the tape.

" I also saw that yes she attacked you with aggression, but you too reacted with aggression against her," Doujima's father said

" One of my comrades was hurt by her, this woman who calls herself my aunt," Amon said

" There fore we have come to an agreement of punishment for her it's 4 months suspension without pay," Doujima's father said

Amon rose from where he stood and narrowed his eyes.

" All due respect, but this woman has done more than enough damage, she's the cause of the hunt of my mother, because of jealousy and seeking revenge on me for something I know nothing about," Amon said, " She tried to kill me and my team. There was no hesitation in each blow."

" Amon you said one of your comrades was hurt, she stood in the line of fire for you, but you could have saved her from injury too," another member said

" I was hurt, stabbed from the blow she threw at me," Amon said, " I was unable to help her."

Doujima's father looked at him and sighed then turned to the other board members. Amon waited to hear what their judgment was.

" To further this theory Amon, the board wants to see more evidence," a member said

" The board will meet again at 10 am," Doujima's father said dismissing the board

Amon gathered the tapes and files and Doujima's father walked over to him.

" It would be better that you don't argue with the board," Doujima's father said

" I'm just stating what I saw," Amon said

" Bring a better case tomorrow, more evidence," Doujima's father said

Amon walked off and was escorted to his hotel room. He walked up and grabbed his phone then called Karasuma's phone.

Karasuma got up and walked to her phone and stumbled to a chair. She answered the phone as she would do at work.

" Karasuma," she said

" Miho," he said

" Amon," she replied, " How was it today?"

Amon sighed and said, " They just don't understand, I have given them everything they need to convict one agent. They just want me gone."

" Oh, Amon, that's not true," Karasuma said

" It is true and maybe their right," Amon said

" Amon, your not giving up," Karasuma said

Amon sighed and said, " Miho, I need a favor from you."

Karasuma paused for a second before replying.

" Anything," she replied

" They want more evidence and perhaps from another hunter's view they'll listen to the one who saved my life," Amon said, " Could you come and stand before the board with me."

" Of course, I'll leave tonight," she said

" Thank you," he replied

" See you soon," she spoke

She hung up and Doujima walked in with groceries. Karasuma got up and Doujima put them down to help her.

" Where do you want to go?" Doujima asked

" I need to pack some things to leave tonight," Karasuma said, " Amon needs me up there."

" Oh, ok then let help," Doujima said

Doujima and Karasuma walked to Karasuma's room and they packed a few things. She then took the bag to the door and set it down.

" There, and I'll drive you up there," Doujima said, " What time do you want to leave?"

" 6ish," Karasuma said

Doujima nodded and helped Karasuma back to the sofa. She sat down and sighed a little.

" Amon called and said, that the board is just eating at him," Karasuma said, " He said the evidence against Kitai isn't going through to them so that's why I'm going."

" My father is probably leading the heard, he does that too everyone that the board summons, he means well, but he doesn't see the evidence straight in front of him," she said, " It's the blind leading the blind."

Amon fell asleep on the couch and listened to people come up and down the halls. It soothed him and he just let his body relax.

By 9 Karasuma and Doujima came and they knocked on Amon's door. He got up and opened the door.

" Good evening," Doujima said

" Good evening," Amon said

" I have come to drop off your beloved," Doujima said

Karasuma came to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

" I have a clearance badge for you Miho, files and your suit case," Doujima said 

" Thank you Yurika," Karasuma replied 

" I hope to see you two back in 5 days," Doujima said, " So, see you later."

" Bye Yurika," Karasuma said

Doujima walked off and went to HQ to have a word with her father and not a pleasant one at that. 

Hikari and Nagira came home from his office with a note from Doujima stating she went to drop Karasuma off at Amon's hotel room because she was to go in front of the board. Nagira sighed and looked at Hikari.

" Why does Solomon have to be a bitch?" he questioned 

" What's a matter uncle Nagira?" Hikari asked

" Yurika went up to bring Ms. Karasuma up to Amon, so she can stand in front of the board tomorrow," Nagira replied, " I guess it's only going to be us going out tonight."

Hikari nodded, Nagira sighed and took Hikari by her hand and they headed downstairs to head out to eat.

Sakaki and Robin went out on the town and had a romantic evening together, but there was still worry in Robin's eyes about Amon and Karasuma, both had it bad. Amon was standing before a board which determined his future and Karasuma was helpless since the accident. 

" Don't worry Robin, Amon will talk to the board," Sakaki said, " He's done this before."

" I hope so," Robin said, " But what if the board doesn't believe him about Kitai and what if they punish him for keeping his sister's daughter. Amon doesn't deserve that."

Sakaki took Robin's hand and gave it a squeeze to assure her that he was there for her and then everyone would be fine.

****

Day 3

Amon opened his eyes and saw Karasuma lying in his arms and he remembered she came for his sake. He kissed her head as she snuggled closer to him and gave a little moan.

" Miho," he whispered, " It's time to get up."

" Just a little longer," Karasuma said

He gently woke her up again whispering sweet words in her ear. She smiled and opened up her eyes staring at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

" What time is it?" Karasuma asked

" It's nearly 8," Amon whispered

She laid her head on his chest and he rubbed her back gently .

" I wish we could skip," she said 

Amon gave a moan of agreement, but then said, " It's not like school or work."

" Just torture," she replied

The two got up and Amon slipped a shirt on, then walked over to Karasuma. He lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her and he sat her down on the couch.

" Amon, what time are you going?" she asked

" I leave for 9:30," he said

Amon made coffee and made a breakfast for the two of them and he sat down with her. Karasuma grabbed his hand and he gave her hand a squeeze, he saw the scars on her arms that only brought back what had happen three weeks ago.

By 8:45 Amon helped Karasuma to the bathroom and she looked at him. She started the shower and tested the water.

" Come take a shower with me," she said kissing him

She slipped off his shirt and undressed him the rest of the way and he lifted her nightgown off. He helped her into the shower and both washed each other and just held each other. 

" Amon, do you really think I will be able to help you?" she asked

" Yes, you're the evidence that Kitai attacked us," Amon said

She traced her hand down to his side and looked at the scar left behind on his side.

" And did you send them proof that you too were hurt?" she said 

" My medical bill was presented, " Amon replied

Karasuma sighed and leaned her head on his chest as the water washed down them.

9:30 the escort was there and Amon helped Karasuma out the door carrying her briefcase with her files in it. The escort looked at Karasuma as Amon helped her into the car. Amon got in and slid next her, he took her hand and she leaned her head against him.

" Don't be nervous," he whispered

" I'll try not to," Karasuma replied

He nodded and looked out the window as they pulled up to HQ. Amon got out and walked over to Karasuma's side and opened the door. He helped her out and walked with her through the scan. They were then taken to the board room where Amon gave her the chair to sit. He knelt down by her side and took her hand.

" Are you feeling alright?" he asked 

" I'm fine," she said stroking his cheek with her hand

The board walked in and Amon stood up as they looked at him. They set files down and then took a seat.

" Good morning," Doujima's father said

" Good morning," Amon replied

" Ms. Karasuma, glad to see you well," he said 

Amon walked behind Karasuma's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. Karasuma reached down and pulled the briefcase with her paper work in it. She opened it and handed Amon the files.

" Why are you hear today Ms. Karasuma?" A board said

" As proof that Konjou, Kitai is dangerous for even Solomon," Amon said 

He walked up and handed the files with Karasuma's tape as well. Amon looked at Doujima's father and then walked back to Karasuma. 

" Ms. Karasuma, these files are much more different then Amon's," A board member said

Karasuma looked Amon the board members looked at the files then the board member looked at Doujima's father.

" Please excuse us," Doujima's father said 

Amon knelt down and looked at Karasuma.

" You're looking a little pale," he said

" I don't feel to well," Karasuma replied 

He took her hand and said, " This won't last long."

The board members walked in and Doujima walked in with her father and behind her walked Kitai. 

" Members of the board Agent Yurika Nagira and Agent Kitai, Konjou," Doujima's father said 

" Thank you," Doujima said

" Have a seat Agent Konjou you have a long day," Doujima said 

Konjou took a seat in the back and Doujima walked over to Amon.

" I've talked to my father yesterday, he's dropping your charges," Doujima said, " but I couldn't drop the others. Your going to have fight for Hikari. Good news is Hikari has permission to remain here."

" Thank you Yurika," Amon said

" Good luck," Doujima said

Karasuma smiled and Amon looked at the board and they pulled the other file. 

" The girl Hikari," Doujima's father said

" I ask that you don't take her from me, she and my brother are all I have left of family," Amon said

" She's dangerous," a board member said, " Look at you, you can't control your powers."

" That's not true," Karasuma piped up standing up

Amon looked at her and walked over to help her stand.

" Ms. Karasuma you may speak," Doujima's father said

" Hikari, has never used her powers at all, only to train Amon, Yes, she is capable of killing or hurting someone, but what witch isn't? Amon has raised her not to use those powers for killing, he's taught her how to suppress her anger. Hikari is not dangerous, I assure you," Karasuma said 

Amon looked at her, and she sat down carefully then Amon turned to the board.

" Her powers increase daily, you can't suppress them," another member said, " Can you prove to us that she deserves a chance."

Karasuma looked at Amon and looked down at her. He looked at Doujima and she looked at her father.

" The wedding video," Doujima said, " It will be here tomorrow."

" Then we'll conclude," Her father said

They rose and Doujima got Kitai up and walked her outside. Amon helped Karasuma up, he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her out. He walked her to a car waiting for them. He got her in and slid in next to her, she leaned her head against his chest.

" Your still a little pale, when we get to the hotel I want you to rest," he said, " I'll bring you something to eat."

" Alright," she replied

He kissed her head and then leaned his head on hers as they were taken back to the hotel. When they got there Amon helped Karasuma out and took her up to the room. He carried her in the rest of the way and laid her down on the bed. She looked at him and smiled, he removed his tied and walked to the kitchen making her a little something. He called to Hikari to see how she was handling things with Nagira.

" Is Ms. Karasuma taking care of you now uncle Amon?" Hikari asked

" A little, right now she's resting," Amon said

" When are you coming home?" Hikari asked

" I hope Sunday, where is Nagira?" he asked

" He's making lunch right now and he's going to go to work. Robin and Sakaki are going to take me out today," Hikari said

Amon stirred the soup and walked over to Karasuma. He sat down next to her and she sat up and took the soup. He placed a glass of water on the night stand and looked at her as she ate the soup.

" How is Sakaki and Robin taking you somewhere?" Amon asked

" Sakaki's borrowing Uncle Nagira's car," Hikari said

Amon sighed and said, " Tell him to drive carefully and not like he drives his motorcycle."

" I will," Hikari said

" Good girl," Amon said

" Well, I got to go lunch is ready, tell Ms. Karasuma to get well," Hikari said

" I will," Amon replied

He hung up and Karasuma looked at him and smiled. He saw her color return to her skin. She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

" Amon, don't worry," she said placing her hand on his face

He leaned into her hand and then grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled, then finished the rest of the soup. He laid down next to her and took her in his arms, just holding her.

" Amon," she said

" Hmm," he moan

She looked at him and saw his eyes closed and then she kissed his head.

" You're a good man Amon," she whispered

****

Day 4 and 5

Day four went over what Amon had done. Amon argued his case with them and stated why Hikari should remain in Japan. He stated, that she would not harm anyone, not a human, animal, or another witch. The board found this slightly impossible, but Amon was willing to prove it. Karasuma watched as Amon fought for Hikari's custody as he showed what he could. With Doujima's help he was able to show the board that he would be a good parent. 

Day five was his judgment day and he waited to hear their decision. Amon looked at Karasuma and she gently rubbed his back to sooth his nerves. His heart raced as he listened to the whispers. Doujima walked up to her father and he leaned over.

" Father, Amon may have a dark look to him, but he has changed since this girl came into his life. He has nurtured her to be a fine little girl. Nagira and I are crazy about her too. We'll be there with Amon to raise her up to be a suitable person, along with the STN-J," Doujima said

" Yurika, this is not only me deciding on this girls future," her father said

" Then make them understand, what you saw on the wedding tape is more than an uncle, but a father," Doujima said

" Yurika," he said

Doujima looked at the board members and said, " Can you turn a girl away that has changed a man's life? She has given Amon hope to live, you can't take that away from him. Nor from his comrades. This girl has not only taught him how to look deep inside himself, but all the members of the STN-J. Would you be able to send someone you love back to where they don't want to be, because they love who they are staying with?"

" Mrs. Nagira, we understand that you have concerns for the girl, but it is for her well being," a member said

" Please, Agent Chijin," Doujima said, " I know you have two children and two nieces. Would you be able to give away any of them?"

She turned to Amon and he stood up straight.

" This man is a legend, and idol to our hunters, to us he is our father away from our fathers. He's the one who guides us, nurture us to be a hunter," Doujima said 

Karasuma looked at Amon and grabbed his hand as Amon looked at the board.

" I ask again, please don't take this girl from me," Amon said, " She's not a witch like you would think. She is her mother's spirit and my mother's heart."

The board looked at Amon and then at Doujima's father as he took a deep breath. 

" Then it's settled," he said, " This day forth Amon, you are the sworn guardian of this girl. You are to teach her the ropes around Japan, take care of her, clothe her. Nurture her with a fatherly love."

" I'll do all I can," Amon said

" Then Hikari, Ame is apart of both you and the STN-J. Train her well," Doujima's father said, " This case is closed."

He rose and the board members nodded. Karasuma smiled and Amon looked at her. Doujima walked over and stood there and put out her hand.

" I know you still see me as a co-worker, and I think I will always be one to you," Doujima said, " Even though I'm family."

Amon looked at her and hugged Doujima, in a fatherly embrace.

" You are my brother's wife, I can't deny you that privilege to be my sister," Amon said

Doujima wrapped her arms around Amon and hugged him. Karasuma smiled and Amon looked at Doujima and wiped her tears from her face. 

" Thank you Yurika," he said

He turned to Karasuma and took her in his arms.

" We have no need to stay any longer, let's go home," he said

The three of them walked out and Doujima waited for them to come out the hotel. Amon got into his car and pulled up for Karasuma to get in. He got out and helped her in then put the bags in the back. He then got in and looked at her and grabbed her hand.

" I love you," he whispered

" I love you too Amon," she said 

She leaned over and Amon put his arm around her and kissed her.

" Let's go home and celebrate," she whispered, " I know the perfect wine."

She smiled and Amon nodded then drove off with Doujima following behind him. Doujima called home and waited for Nagira to pick up.

" Hello," he answered

" Hello sweetheart, we're on our way home, I think we'll keep Hikari an extra night, just because Amon and Karasuma need to relieve some stress," Doujima said

" Ah, I see," he said with a chuckle

" We'll have another wedding sooner or later, I say 8 months," Doujima said

" I'm sure sooner if Amon is ready for marriage," Nagira said

" We'll be home around 8 maybe it's 5 now," she said

" I'll be up," he said

" I love you," Doujima said

" I love you too, get here safe to me," he said

She hung up and watched ahead and smiled at the thought of Karasuma and Amon getting married.

" Two hunters," she thought, " The forgotten and the found."


End file.
